Don't Get Mad Get Even
by Emerald 27
Summary: Moviefic. Draco Malfoy, the definition of a player. Every guy wants to be him every girl wants to be with him. What do you do when you find out someone else is dating your boyfriend? Operation crush him until it hurts. DMHG. Complete!
1. Wait! He has 3 girlfriends?

**_Summary:_** Draco Malfoy, the definition of a player. Every guy wants to be him; every girl wants to be with him. What do you do when you find out someone else is dating your boyfriend? Operation; crush him until it hurts. Eventually DMHG, based on the movie John Tucker must die.

Kind of OOC, but very funny!

**Okay so this story** will have some things that are different from the movie and the main characters in this story are Hermione, Draco, Pansy, Hannah, Cho, and a new surprising character that's related to Draco. Hermione is Kate, Draco portrays John Tucker, Pansy is Beth, Hannah is Heather, and Cho is Carrie, but sometimes the quotes from the movie will be switched around in my story. For example if Heather says something in the movie I might make Pansy say it, because it sounds better coming from her, but Hermione is Kate from the movie all the way. This will end differently than the movie. In the movie Kate has this weird mother and talks to her and gives her motherly advice I guess, so there's no mother in this story, I guess some parts of the mother scenes will be taken by Ginny, but not in the first chapter. And this could be a little warning for you! Some of the characters in here maybe a little bit, OOC, so sorry about that, it has to be done that way. So yeah those of you, who have seen the movie, will know what I mean, and if not then enjoy any ways! Oh and ignore the 6th book, of course. **The first chapter is in Hermione's POV, except for one little part.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

_**Don't Get Mad.Get Even**_

**Ch 1: Wait! He has three girlfriends? **

I am just like any other girl. I have friends, problems at home like any other teenager, and I am at my final year at school. My best friends are Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Harry Potter being hero of the wizarding world; whom he finally defeated Voldemort this past summer. My other best friend Ron Weasley who is like the brother I never had, helps us when he can, he is also called Harry Potter's sidekick. Sometimes I feel like the third wheel, because now they have girlfriends and well I don't have a boyfriend. So that's the only thing that's missing in my life; love, any kind of love for that matter. And now since my two best friends have girlfriends; Ginny and Luna, they don't really need me anymore, so this year, I feel like it won't be a big deal like I thought it would be.

--------

Well how wrong is she.

--------

It is dinner right now in the Great Hall and I am slowly moving my fork around on my plate, not really paying attention to anything, then the double doors opens with a bang, and in enters Draco Malfoy. I roll my eyes as all eyes fell on him. I just can't stand the guy. Okay so he's good looking this year---what?! Oh my God, did I just think Draco Malfoy as good looking?! I shook my thoughts out of my head and silently watched the Slytherin walk to his table with that signature smirk on his face, that I would so love to rub off of him, like I did back in third year. Any way's back to the---

"…idiot," said a voice to my left. It is Ron who is speaking. Wow he took the word right out of my mouth. "I mean sure he's captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team, head boy, and like has every girl at every angle on him, but he doesn't have to smirk like that, like he owns the bloody school," he continued with clenched teeth.

"Well he kind of does," said Ginny.

I felt something at the pit of my stomach just now when Ron said he is head boy. Of course I was going to be Head Girl. Everyone was shocked that on the first day of school Dumbledore didn't say my name, instead he said Cho Chang from Ravenclaw. I shrugged the day I didn't get my Head Girl badge and the first night back. I kind of had it coming for me. I didn't tell my friends what was going on back home. I have been going through a hard time, because my parents divorced in the summer before my sixth year and my grades sort of went down during that year, okay went down a lot. So every holiday I go and live with my mum and we've already moved to five different places, and almost every weekend my mother will bring a different guy home and they are all jerks in my opinion and most of them run away in the middle of the night, so I call them all Skip. My mother gets mad at me for calling them that name, but that's what they'll eventually do. So you can see how that can have a lot of stress on a girl, and that's why I didn't receive the honor of being Head Girl; stress being the cause.

As the bell rang signaling the end of dinner to go to our rooms I was about to exit the Great Hall with Harry and Ron but something caught my eye, which made me stop. There, not too far away from me is Draco bloody Malfoy snogging with Pansy. I thought they couldn't stand each other? I rolled my eyes and went out of the Great Hall. Ron said goodnight to his girlfriend, because she is in a different house. He gave a sweet kiss and I smiled at them.

Then I see a flash of blonde and can't believe what I see next, there by the stair case is Malfoy again only with another girl and not Pansy, this time its with Hannah Abbott from Hufflepuff of all people and he had his hand on the wall next to her head, balancing himself, and the other hand is stroking her cheek. Hannah is giggling like a school girl and then he bent down and kissed her lips softly. I can't believe it, so he has two girlfriends? I thought.

I jumped as I felt a hand on my shoulder, "Oh hey Harry."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just thinking," I answered.

"Alright, let's go then," he said. I nodded and the three of us including Ginny went up to Gryffindor tower.

As I was dressed for the night, I decided to stay up a little longer and went to the common room; I pointed my wand at the fireplace and said, "Lakarma inflamare," and fire appeared, then I sat on the couch. Ginny joined me and smiled, "Hey," I said.

"Hi Hermione," said Ginny and sat down next to me.

I sighed, "So what's up with Malfoy this year?"

Ginny gave me a suspicious look, "Since when do you care about Malfoy?"

"I don't, it's just, there's something about him that doesn't seem right."

"Like what?" asked Ginny.

"Like how he has two girlfriends this year."

"Oh," she said almost disappointed, "He actually has three I think."

"So Hannah and Pansy don't know they are being cheated on?" I said with wide eyes.

"Nope, he just "dates" these girls that are from different houses, so they won't have a clue, and he'll tell them they'll have to keep it a secret; they aren't friends any ways which makes it easier on him. He does this inconspicuously, but he's doing a horrible job of it because the whole school knows that's he's a player except the girls he's seeing," explained Ginny.

"How do you know all of this? Is there a Draco Malfoy encyclopedia or something?"

Ginny chuckled nervously, "Oh, um it's just a guess," she shrugged.

I shrugged as well and said, "So, who is the other girl?"

"Huh?" said Ginny.

"You said he's probably dating three girls at once and I've only seen two," I explained.

"Isn't obvious? He's Head Boy and the Head Boy gets too share a common room with the Head Girl---"

"Cho!" I exclaimed shocked, "Do you really think so?"

"Yeah, I bet you I already know what they're doing right now," said Ginny that almost sounded as if she were jealous.

I quirked my eyebrow as I noticed my friend's tone, but shrugged it off again and tried to get that mental picture of Malfoy and Cho snogging out of my mind.

The clock chimed and we both noticed that its midnight, "Oh wow, we should get to bed," I said

Ginny nodded and I said good night to her and she went to the sixth year girls' rooms while I went to the seventh year ones. I climbed into bed and closed my eyes.

**So what'd you guys think, so far? It will get better trust me. I'll update Monday, or even before that for you guys, it depends, but I promise it will be soon. Please review!**


	2. I'd get even

Disclaimer: Don't own anything!

**Ch 2: I get even**

Hermione woke up with the sun in her face. She groaned and looked at the grandfather clock, she has a half an hour to get ready, 'might as well get up now,' she thought bitterly. She took a quick shower, put on her school uniform, grabbed her belongings and went down to the Great Hall. As she ate her breakfast she heard a giggle and looked ahead, she rolled her eyes because it is bloody Pansy making all the noise. She can clearly see that her and Draco are flirting like it is the most important thing in the world to do now. Malfoy is stroking her arm and whispering in her ear.

Hermione just rolled her eyes and tried to ignore Pansy's annoying laughter. She looked around the Great Hall. His other "girlfriends" aren't in the room right now.

Harry, Ron, and Ginny, soon joined her and Ron said with a groan, "I am so not ready for Professor Lupin's class right now," complained Ron. Remus Lupin came back to teach for the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts and Harry was ecstatic the first night back to hear about that. The end of the summer before the trio's seventh year Dumbledore asked if he would want to teach again and he gladly accepted the offer. Since their professor is a werewolf Professor Snape their potions master still makes the wolfsbane potion once a month so he has to miss class every now and then because of his condition and Snape will have to take over.

Harry looked over at the staff table and noticed that Professor Lupin wasn't there, "Was there a full moon last night?"

"Damn it! Now we have to deal with Snape so early in the morning," complained Ron.

"Ron, language," warned Hermione.

"Yes mother," said Ron while rolling his eyes.

"Ron!" exclaimed Ginny.

Hermione glared at Ron, Ron gulped and watched as she got up angrily from the table and out of the Great Hall.

"Nice one mate," said Harry sarcastically.

"Yeah Ron, she didn't do anything to you," glared Ginny.

Ron ignored his best friend and sister and just ate his eggs.

Hermione had silent tears running down her face and started walking to DADA. 'Okay so maybe I am overreacting, but Ron has been a complete arse to me this year so far and it's only the beginning of October,' thought the distraught brunette.

As she got closer to the classroom she heard a moaning sound, 'what in Merlin's name?' she thought. She walked as quietly as she could and started searching the area around her to find the source of where the sound is coming from. She stopped dead in her tracks as she looked into an unused classroom on her left. There in the middle of the room is Draco and Cho on a desk and Draco is kissing her neck and unbuttoning her shirt. She couldn't believe it! 'Wasn't he just in the Great Hall with Pansy?' she thought. He heard Malfoy moan this time and got a sick feeling in her stomach and thought that it would be a good time to leave, 'maybe he got bored with Pansy and moved on to the next girl,' she thought and made a disgusted face, 'who does he think he is?!' Hermione practically screamed in her head, 'since when do you care about Malfoy's love life?' a voice in her head asked, 'I don't it's just he's such a disgusting prat!' she retorted to the voice, 'yeah keep telling yourself that,' it replied back. Hermione shook her head to get rid of the annoying voice and went off to the DADA classroom.

Class finally started, Hermione sat in the middle, Harry and Ron behind her, Pansy and some of the Slytherins sat on the other side of the room, Draco however has his DADA class in another time and day, and this year they decided to put a mix of students in all houses in all of the seventh year classes, to have some house unity. So Cho is in the room as well sitting in the front with her friends and Hannah including some Huffelpuffs are in the back.

The back door opened with a bang and Snape walked in, instead of Lupin, "Alright today I don't want any foolishness, someone will end up in the hospital wing and or detention," he warned. The class groaned and Snape said with a glare, "And if I hear that one more time, the whole class will be getting a detention!" he yelled. The students stopped groaning and watched as he put the names of people in the class on the chalk board with just the flick of his wand, "Find your name and partner up now!" he barked.

Everyone looked at the board and Hermione inwardly groaned. She is paired up with Pansy. She came up towards Pansy and the Slythrin gave her a dirty look, "I didn't call you, mudblood."

Hermione sighed, "No Parkinson, we're partners."

"Fuck," muttered Pansy, "Alright let's get this over with," she said with a bored tone. Hermione looked around the room and noticed that Harry is paired up with Justin Flinch-Fletchy, Hannah is paired up with Cho and Ron is paired up with Theodore Nott.

"Hello earth to mudblood I don't have all bloody day," Pansy said.

"Alright, alright don't get your knickers in a twist," she muttered.

"What was that Granger?" asked Pansy with a sneer.

"Nothing," Hermione answered.

"Good," replied Pansy.

"Alright class, settle down!" exclaimed Snape, "Now all I want you to do is to practice any spell you want that you have learnt over the last seven years. I only want disarming spells."

"That's all?" Hermione muttered out loud.

And before Hermione could do anything she heard a, _"Rectusempra!"_ and she was thrown across the room.

The Slytherins laughed and Harry and Ron went right up to her, "Hermione! Are you alright?" asked Ron worried.

"Hermione?" asked Harry concerned when he saw her on the ground.

He tried to pick her up but Hermione spoke, "I am alright Harry," she said and got up smoothly, which surprised her friends. She went up to Pansy, gave her a death glare, and Pansy gave her a smirk. Hermione shouted, _"Stupefy!"_

And Pansy was thrown across the room also.

Hermione looked to her left and noticed that Hannah and Cho are having a verbal fight, "I am dating Draco Malfoy!" yelled Hannah.

"No I am!" retorted Cho.

Then the whole class stopped practicing their spells, so they could watch the two girls

Pansy stepped in and said, "Neither of you are, because I am dating Draco Malfoy!"

Then the two girls launched at Pansy and Pansy was too close to Hermione so she got trapped into the fight as well.

"That's enough!" yelled Snape as he approach the girls and try to brake up the fight, but neither of the girls pulled away.

After getting punched twice in the face and being pulled by her hair several times Hermione finally sneaked her way out of the fight, grabbed her wand put it up to her throat and said the spell, "'_Sonorous_.' Stop!" she shouted and to everyone's surprise they did, "This guy is cheating on all of you and instead of taking it out on him, you are beating the shit out of each other?!"

"Language, Miss Granger!" yelled Snape. He went up to the four girls and pointed at Hermione, "You, you, you, and you," he pointed to each girl, "All have detention. Honestly, I don't care about your love lives, not here, not now, nor ever! Detention is in the library at seven o'clock tonight, Madame Pince will be in charge, and you Miss Chang I will be notifying Professor McGonagall for your childish behavior. You should know better as Head Girl," he said with an irritated look on his face.

Cho gapped at her professor. She crossed her arm and huffed.

------

Later that night Hermione approached a table at the back of the library and looked around. Pansy, Hannah, not even Cho showed up yet.

Then she heard a voice, "Looking for something?"

It is a Slytherin boy, well man for that matter. He has dirty blonde hair, almost brown in fact, hazel eyes, and she could tell he has a good body. He also looks like a seventh year.

"Oh, um where is everyone?"

The boy gave her a confused look.

"Um, I am here for detention?" she said.

"Wait, you came early to detention?" he asked. He shook his head and chuckled, "Aren't you in potions with me? Granger right? Hermione Granger?"

Hermione smiled, "Right."

Hermione heard giggling up ahead and looked towards the entrance of the library and sees Draco flirting with another girl. Hermione scoffed in disgust and the boy followed her gaze, "Oh, wow, that's not usually the reaction he gets from girls. It's more of a 'oh (he groaned like a girl)'…and an hmmm," he sighed in a high pitched voice.

Hermione laughed, "Yeah, okay I get it, jerk isn't really my type."

"Yeah he can have his jerk moments," he said.

"Oh, wow I thought everyone worshiped him," Hermione said.

He laughed, "Nope, not me, I am his cousin. Dominique Malfoy," he said.

"Oh, so you're the other Malfoy," she said and nodded her head.

"What is that like the loser Malfoy?"

"Oh no that's not what I meant, I just you don't look---"

"Hot, buff or capable of inciting an all girl smack down?" he interrupted, "yeah you're right, nah it's cool. I just came here yesterday."

"Oh so that's why I don't remember seeing you around," said Hermione and nodded her head.

"Yeah," he answered.

--------

When Draco was walking out of the library Pansy stepped in front of him, "Hey, can I talk to you?"

"Sure," he replied and they went to a corner.

"In DADA today, some loser said that she went out with you."

"Really?" he answered, "and you believed her?"

"No, I mean…I don't know---"

He interrupted her with a kiss.

When they broke apart Draco said, "You know, I don't know why girls say stuff like that. I mean I think they're just jealous of what we have, because we share something special," Pansy smiled once more, "something that we don't have to label. You know it's an unspoken bond and I love how secure you are and it hurts me to question it because you're the only girl for me."

Pansy's grin grew even wider. She kissed him more passionately and went inside the library for detention.

--------

Madame Pince, the librarian came and Dominique said goodbye to Hermione. The librarian said, "This is detention, meaning no talking, no passing little notes, just do your work in silence, understood?"

Everyone nodded and she left them alone.

After about an hour of silence Pansy started talking and looked at Cho, "So I talked to Draco earlier. He was sweet, he felt bad for you. He said that, you were jealous because we share something special, something that we didn't have to label----"

"Because it's our unspoken bond, and I just love how secure you are," interrupted Hannah.

"And it hurts me to hear you question it," said Cho this time.

"Because you're the only girl for me!" all of the girls spoke at once.

"Damn he said the same thing to all of us!" exclaimed Pansy.

"Figures, he makes up with us, then he hooks up with----"said Hannah.

Cho interrupted, "You guys hooked up?'

"We share something special," said Hannah with her nose in the air.

"Oh what? That you've both been in your pants?" said Cho.

Hannah was about to say something when Pansy coughed, "Slut."

"Oh what, like we both know that the little Miss Slytherin Queen sleeps every night with the Slytherin king," said Hannah with a glare.

"Oh you know what? Draco and I belong together, I mean we're both purebloods, same house, and our families have known each other for years," said Pansy proudly.

"Draco is mine, I am Head Girl and he's Head Boy, it's settled," said Cho, "Oh, like he will take either of you seriously!"

"Do not level me with her!" said Hannah outraged while pointing at Pansy.

"Oh so you think you're better than me?" said Pansy with an eyebrow raise.

"Shut up," said a small voice next to them. They all stopped their arguments and looked at the brunette at the table next to them.

"What?" said Pansy.

"Excuse me?" said Hannah and Cho while staring at her intentionally.

"Sorry," mumbled Hermione.

"Got something to say Granger?" said Pansy with a sneer.

"Oh no, it's none of my business," said Hermione quietly.

"Just say it," said Hannah.

"Ok let me guess," said Hermione with her hands folded, "Does he always use pet names like 'baby' and or 'sweetie'? Yeah it's not out of affection, it's so he won't mix up with your names and he's all about an unspoken bond or something special but never about a relationship and the whole arrangement was your idea so you feel guilty that he cheated."

"Oh my God! You're dating Draco too!" said Hannah shocked.

"No, no," said Hermione shaking her head with wide eyes.

"Yeah, Draco will never look at that," said Pansy looking at Hermione.

"She's right, he's always making me feel guilty," said Cho.

Hermione ignored her comment and continued, "I say if a guy treats you like that---"

"You brake up with him, blah, blah, blah," said Pansy.

"Then Draco will have another girlfriend in a second," said Hannah.

"I wouldn't break up with him, I get even," shrugged Hermione as if it was saying the most obvious thing in the world.

"No talking!" hissed Madame Pince.

Hermione glared at her with the corner of her eye and was about to open her mouth but was stopped again, "Miss Granger," warned the librarian.

The three girls gave her looks, it was a mix of glares, confusion, and wonder.

Hermione sighed and went back to her homework and the others turned around as well and went back to their thoughts, with the words, 'I get even,' ringing in their heads.

**So? Tell me what you think! I really enjoyed writing this chapter, so I hoped you guys enjoyed reading it. Please review, I love reviews!**


	3. Analyzing Draco Malfoy

Disclaimer: Don't own anything

**Ch. 3: Analyzing Draco Malfoy**

Later that week Hermione was pulled into a classroom while she was walking back to Gryffindor tower, "What the---"

The person who grabbed her was Cho and the other girls who are with her are Hannah and Pansy, "What's going on?" asked Hermione.

"I want to bring down you know who and obviously I am not talking about Voldemort," said Hannah.

"Alright, but I don't even know him. Well I've known for him seven years, but I don't know him like you guys do," explained Hermione.

"It's alright, Granger. If the three of us do this together we will kill each other," said Pansy.

"You brought us into this, you showed us what we all have in common," Hannah interfered.

"Exactly, we all want to kill Draco Malfoy," said Cho while narrowing eyes.

Hermione had her mouth wide open, "Um, ok…"

"Let's go to the library, I have something to show you guys," said Cho.

"We have a library?" asked Pansy confused. Everyone rolled their eyes at her and they followed the Head Girl.

As they sat down in a table at the back Cho pulled out her bag and a bunch of parchment and pictures of Draco Malfoy spread across the table, "Alright Hermione, do your thing."

"My thing, uh ok. What is it that attracted you to---"

"Oh! I like were you're going with this!" exclaimed Cho in a harsh whisper. Hannah and Pansy are giving her confused looks, "Ok girls, we need to define Draco. He is a statue wrapped in a painting in a frame made of muscles, what makes him tick? Is it his charm, his devilishly good looks, his hair, or that amazing smirk? What is it girls? Dig deep!"

There was a moment of silence when Pansy said, "It's everything."

"His eyes, his lips, his chest and the way he holds you when---" said Hannah.

"Um, we all know what happens when boys get happy," interrupted Pansy.

"That's not what I meant!" exclaimed Hannah.

"You guys save it for Draco, alright?" said Cho in that define tone, "Look, back to the point," she said as she looked at his picture, "We all agree he's hot, so what do we do?"

"I know, we can bring down his self confidence," said Pansy.

"Yeah but that's like impossible, because that's what makes Draco—Draco Malfoy," elaborated Hannah.

"Well as much as I hate to admit this, Pansy has a point," said Cho and started writing stuff down on a parchment.

Pansy smirked at Hannah and the other girl just shrugged it off.

"And since Draco's game is that he always has a date, to get even with a guy like that, you make him un-datable," said Hermione who spoke for the first time in awhile.

Cho by now is positively beaming and said, "Yes!" and wrote some more stuff down, "A systematic destruction of all that is Draco Malfoy," she said happily.

"Girls, I think I have an idea," said Hannah and they all looked at her with curious faces.

**I know its short, don't hate me, but I'll update soon, please review! And to the people who aren't reviewing, I know who are! So please review, it's not that hard, just say what you think by clicking the purple go button. **


	4. Herpes Hero

Disclaimer: Don't own anything

**Ch. 4: Herpes Hero **

The following Saturday Hannah found Colin Creevey with his friends and as usual he had his camera with him. 'Yes!' she thought. She rushed up to him and said, "Hey Colin can I talk to you?"

She gave him her big smile. Colin grinned and said, "Yeah sure, talk to you later guys," he said to his friends. He watched his friends go and faced the awaiting Hufflepuff, "So? It's not everyday you talk to me."

"I need a favor," she said.

Colin raised his eyebrow and replied, "What kind of favor?"

"Ok don't ask questions, just do. Can you take pictures of Draco? He's meeting me outside by the greenhouses later on," she explained.

Colin turned around and faced her, "Why?"

Hannah groaned and said, "I said no questions, please, I'll pay you, I'll do you're homework, I'll give you anything, I just need you to do this for me and it will help my friends also."

Colin put his hands on his hips and tried to make himself seem taller, "You would do anything?"

Hannah nodded and saw him thinking about something long and hard. Then she saw a twinkle in his eye and thought, 'ok this can't be good.'

"Go out on a date with me," he replied.

"What?!" Hannah practically shouted.

Colin shrugged and said, "Alright fine, no date, no pictures."

He was about to walk away and Hannah said, "Alright, alright a date, only one date, and do the pictures first. Also, not just for today, I'll tell you when I need more."

Colin sighed and said, "Fine, but that means I can ask one more thing from you."

Hannah gave him a glare and said, "Alright, deal. Meet me by the greenhouses after lunch."

"Mmk," Colin answered.

She was about to walk away before Colin stepped in front of her blocking her path, "Me, you together next Hogsmeade trip and don't back out, that's my first request."

Hannah rolled her eyes and replied, "Fine."

The photographer smirked and he let her continue her path.

------------

After lunch Hannah and Colin waited for Draco to show up by the greenhouses and he finally did, but gave a dirty look towards Colin, "What's he doing here?"

Hannah sighed and said, "Don't worry about him," and waved her hand, then looked up at him, "I can make you're looks work for you babe," she said as she stroked his arms. She looked at Draco and he had a hungry looks in his eyes, "Colin here is just going to take a few pictures of you and I'll make sure you are going to look hot," she said as she licked her lips.

"Why pictures?" Draco said with an eyebrow raised.

Hannah smirked and said, "So I can always look at you, of course," and was about to kiss him but pulled away.

Draco made an annoyed groan and she went next to Colin as he prepared his camera, "Alright Draco just stand by that tree over there and take off your shirt," said Hannah.

Draco smirked as always and complied with her request and took of his shirt. Hannah made an evil little smile and she stepped back and watched the show.

---------

The pictures were ready by Monday morning and Hannah showed it too Hermione, Pansy, and Cho, "Ok here it is."

Hermione couldn't help at blush when she saw his chest, "Ok so what do we do?" Pansy said.

"We make copies of it, post it all over the school and write stuff about him that aren't true," she explained.

The girls all agreed and said that they'll meet each other after lunch.

--------

As Draco walked to dinner everyone was staring at him strangely and he gave him a look that clearly said, 'what the fuck are you looking at?' and at that moment he got his answer. There on the walls are pictures of him and it had writing on it. For instance, 'Just another cute face?'

'Huh?' wondered Draco.

"Hey Draco isn't that you?" asked a cute girl. Draco looked to his left and it happened to be a Ravenclaw who looks like a fourth year. She is pretty cute, with brown hair in a pony tail, hazel eyes, and a petite body. He smirked at her and said, "Oh yeah, I um, did some part time modeling over the summer."

"Oh very cool," she answered. Then one of the photos said, 'or a face of Herpes?'

"What the fuck?!" he said and he looked at the girl, she gave him a weird glance and he said in a hurry, "I don't have herpes," then the next picture said, 'Yes I admit that I do have herpes!' the girl looked like she was about too pass out and he said, "wait that's not true!"

"Don't come near me!" shouted the girl and ran down the hall.

"Mr. Malfoy," said a voice behind him. When he turned around it was his Head Master, "Sorry Professor Dumbledore, it's just that these statements aren't true!"

"Well Mr. Malfoy, I am afraid to have to tell you this, but we're going to have to send you to St. Mungos to verify that," he said with his usual calm voice.

Draco couldn't believe it, "But I don't have herpes!"

Everyone that was present in the corridor including Hermione, Cho, Pansy, and Hannah all started laughing. Draco gave them all death glares and the four girls quickly hid behind a statue before he could see them and they continued giggling.

Hannah took a deep breath and tried to calm herself from laughing so hard, "Nice," she said and clapped Hermione's hand.

Hermione smiled and said, "So what now?"

"We wait till tomorrow," answered Cho.

The girls walked back to the Great Hall to eat their dinner.

--------

The following day when the news of Draco's return came, Dumbledore made an announcement that Draco would be receiving an award. The girls couldn't believe it.

They are in the corner of the Great Hall, "Are we missing something?" said Hermione.

Pansy scoffed, "Uh yeah, my social life."

Then Ginny walked up to them, "Hey Hermione, so what are you up too?"

"Destroying a man," answered Cho instead.

"Oh," said Ginny.

"He's totally indestructible, we give him Herpes and he gets an award," said Hannah while rolling her eyes.

Ginny gave her a look and Hermione said, "Oh fake Herpes, we're---"

"Hold up, who invited Red here?" interrupted Pansy.

Hermione gave Ginny a sympathetic look and Ginny said, "I'll see you later then."

Hermione nodded and faced the group in front of her. Cho is giving death glares at Draco while he is waiting to receive his award.

When Dumbledore called his name, he went up, held up his award, which is a golden placard with his name and house, and said, "I don't personally suffer from an STD, but one out of five young adults do and I am proud to give my voice to the silent!" he said with enthusiasm. He raised his award and smiled to the crowd. Everyone clapped and the girls scoffed and rolled their eyes at him and consumed their thoughts of trying to come up with a better plan to destroy Draco Malfoy.

**Sorry if it's so short again, but this is how this story may roll sometime. Please review! You know how I love reviews!**


	5. Manly Man?

Disclaimer: Don't own anything!

**Ch 5: Manly Man?**

It's the beginning of November now and it's starting to get cold outside so most of the students are inside, unless you have Care of Magical Creatures class with Hagrid that you have to wear a scarf, gloves and a warm coat.

After Transfiguration, Hermione caught up with Cho in the corridor and asked, "So have you come up with anything yet?"

Cho smiled and said, "Yes I did and it's so brilliant! Meet me in the library again and tell the others."

Hermione nodded and went to go find Pansy and Hannah. She found Pansy snogging with a Ravenclaw boy that looked at least two years younger than her near the Great Hall and Hermione hissed, "Parkinson! Stop fooling around, come on, we have an emergency meeting."

Pansy groaned and gave one less peck to the breathless boy and walked up the corridor with her, "Okay I think Hannah might be by the Green Houses," said Hermione.

Pansy rolled her eyes and they made their way onto the grounds of Hogwarts and sure thing she's in Greenhouse number two writing some notes down of the plants around her. The greenhouse is empty so the two girls just barged right in, "Come on girl, we have a meeting right now!" barked Pansy.

"Alright, alright I am coming!" exclaimed Hannah as she packed up her belongings.

The three girls finally made it to the library and they see Cho at the back table were they're always at, "Okay so what's the plan?" asked Hannah as they all sat down.

Cho giggled, but it was one of those evil giggles and said, "Well earlier when I was on my break I was sitting on my bed and I saw a girl---not naming any names---taking some pills, and I asked what they were and she was saying, 'oh they make you more womanly,' she's a muggleborn so she was taking---"

"Oh my, was she taking estrogen pills?" Hermione gasped.

Cho smirked and nodded, "I asked her if I could have some and she gave me a jar, because she said she said she had extras," and she held up a jar.

The other girls, besides Hermione where giving her confused looks and Cho said, "Okay estrogen pills make you more womanly, you know bigger breasts and all of that," explained Cho.

"But it also stops your natural hormone production, and if you ran out of them, you can grow a mustache, and a penis," said Hermione in her know it all tone.

"Are you serious?" asked Pansy.

Hermione nodded.

Then Cho said, "Alright we need to come up with a plan that will crush his whole macho thing and make him feel what its like to be us,"

Hermione smiled, "Right and any man will be terrified if he doesn't feel manly," she said while raising the pill jar.

The three girls smiled at her and understood what she meant by that. They decided that Pansy would be the best one to put this plan into action, because she's about too see Draco later on any ways.

-----------

After her History of Magic class Pansy made her way to the Quidditch pitch and sees the Slytherin team practicing just like Draco said they would be, for tomorrow's game.

Pansy looked around the pitch and noticed Draco's drink sitting at the edge of the stands, with the rest of his things. She looked up and noticed that Draco is too distracted, 'perfect,' she thought. She went over to his drink, grabbed the jar of pills, smashed it up using her wand, and poured some in his drink. She paused for a moment or two and put some more smashed pills in there and shook it up and put the drink back where it was and hid the estrogen pill jar in her robes. She stood up and heard a voice calling her, "Hey Pans wait up!"

She saw Draco flying towards her and she tried to look as happy as she could, "Hey," she said as he approached her.

Draco smirked and said, "Hey yourself," and he took a sip of his drink.

Pansy smirked when he shot his head back and smiled when he looked at her, "You know, you look really tired and you look like you're loosing tone," and she rubbed his muscles.

"Me? Loosing tone? Are you mad?" Draco said as he looked at his muscles.

"Well, I didn't mean it in a bad way, maybe you should drink some more and you'll get more energy," explained Pansy.

Draco thought about it and said, "Yeah, sure, thanks for the heads up babe."

Pansy nodded and blew him a kiss and walked away with another smirk.

----------

Hermione is in Potions class right now when a voice behind her said, "Hi there."

She turned around and the smooth voice belonged to Dominique Malfoy, "Hey," she smiled.

"So, um I noticed you don't have a partner today and my partner is in the hospital wing right now for some stupid stunt he pulled in his Care of Magical Creatures class earlier today, so he'll be there for awhile and I was wondering if you'll be mine?" he asked.

Hermione blushed and said, "Oh sure, no problem. I can use a partner also."

Dominique smiled and they started working on their potion, "Alright I need you to cut these and put them in here," she said and pointed to a pile of roots and then at the cauldron.

"Sounds complicated," Dominique joked.

Hermione laughed and read the instructions on the bored again as he did his part. Then she saw something fly across her way and turned to her right. Dominique is throwing roots at her. She laughed and knew she shouldn't be doing this but couldn't help herself and threw some back his way. Now they are having a root fight. Hermione couldn't stop laughing then she heard a loud voice, "Miss Granger, contain yourself!"

Hermione gasped and said, "Yes sir," and she went back to work.

"Yeah Hermione contain yourself," Dominique said.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Haha very funny, now shut up or he'll---"

"Miss Granger I had enough of your nonsense, twenty points from Gryffindor for your childish behavior," Snape glared at her.

Hermione huffed and glared at Dominique, but then soften her look when he had a sad look in his eyes and mouthed, 'sorry.' Hermione waved it off.

Potions class went along smoothly after that and Dominique quit fooling around, but he loved the way he caused her too smile.

----------

The next day after lunch everyone is walking to the pitch and is waiting to be seated for the first Quidditch game of the season; Slytherin versus Gryffindor and the girls couldn't wait to see what will happen to Draco because of all the estrogen he took.

Everyone was finally settled in. The Gryffindor team flew out onto the pitch and everyone clapped and cheered besides the Slytherin side, then the Slytherin team flew out and the Slytherin side cheered the most. Madame Hooch stepped onto the field and said, "Alright, you know the drill," then she threw the quaffle into the air and, "Let the game begin!" Luna Lovegood said over the speaker.

All the players in the air flew frantically; the quaffle was caught by Slytherin chaser Theodore Nott and surprisingly scored. Ron groaned, since he is the Keeper for Gryffindor.

"That's ten points for Slytherin! Come on sweetie, you can block them!" exclaimed Luna. Professor McGonagall gave her a look of disapproval and Luna said over the speaker, "Oops sorry Ron, I won't do that," Ron turned beat red and made a mental note to talk to Luna later that night.

"Alright, now the quaffle is being held by chaser Ginny Weasley of Gryffindor, she passes it onto Parvati Patil. Parvati zooms in and out of the way of the Slytherin beaters; Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe, she's about to score! Come on Parvati! Argh and Blaise Zabini; Keeper for Slytherin catches the quaffle in the last second. Don't worry Parvati you'll get it next time," said Luna very enthusiastically.

Draco smirked when Blaise caught the quaffle and kept on flying around for any signs of gold. Then out of no where he's hit from the side, "Hey watch it Potter!" and rubbed his chest, "It's…sensitive."

Harry gave him a weird look, "Aww, sorry Princess Malfoy want me to rub it for you?" he laughed and flew around him and faced him, "If I wanted to listen to an arsehole, I would've farted."

"That's an awful thing to say!" he said glaring at him.

"What's your problem Malfoy? You are acting very out of character right now," he said and elbowed him in the ribs.

"Hey I told you too watch it!" Draco exclaimed angrily and rubbed his side.

Madame Hooch blew her whistle and the both seekers stopped. The aged witch flew up to them and gave them a glare, "He started it, he's being mean!" said Draco in a whining voice.

Madame Hooch and Harry exchanged confused glances at each other and than at Draco, "Well suck it up and play the game alright!" said Madame Hooch.

"Well, um hope Malfoy is alright I guess," said Luna slightly confused about what just happened she shrugged it off and continued to watch the game.

Hermione looked over at Cho because the Ravenclaws are next to the Gryffindor stands and they giggled at what they just witnessed. Cho said, "Did you see that?!"

Hermione nodded and liked how this game is going because frankly he deserves what is happening to him, she thought.

Then the Slytherin team scored again and everyone was too distracted by Malfoy's issues, "Oh, that's ten points to Slytherin, sorry about that I got distracted," Luna apologized over the speaker.

On the other side of the pitch the Slytherins of course cheered as their team scored and Pansy is trying hard not too laugh when Draco was being all sensitive a moment ago, otherwise she would get nasty looks from her fellow Slytherins and all she could say is that she's having fun so far. Draco's cousin Dominique however wasn't quite sure what is going on with his star cousin, but he's also trying hard not too laugh.

"Theodore Nott has the quaffle, and if he's planning on making a score he better do it now because he's surrounded by Ginny Weasley and Dennis Creevey who are Gryffindor chasers," said Luna. "Whoo! Nice one Ron! Too bad Nott, better luck next time," said Luna and was glad that she didn't have to give ten points again to Slytherin, "Score is 20-0, with Slytherin in the lead," she said sadly.

Malfoy is circling the pitch for what seemed like an eternity and he still hasn't seen any sign of the snitch and was getting frustrated. He felt a pain in his chest and rubbed it again, 'what the hell is going on with me?' he thought. He called for a time out and Madame Hooch blew her whistle. Everyone stopped flying and the rest of Slytherins followed Malfoy and flew to the other side so they won't be over herd.

"Hey Drake what gives?" said his friend Blaise.

"Nothing, does anyone have anything sweet?" he said while looking around his players.

"You called for a time out too have a little snack?" said Blaise shocked.

"Look I need something now!" he practically yelled.

Goyle pulled out a pumpkin pastry from his pocket, that is still wrapped, and gave it to his captain, "Oh thanks," he muttered, he unwrapped it and ate it one bite, "alright let's show those Gryffindors no mercy!"

"Yeah!" everyone cheered. They went back to were Madame Hooch and restarted the game.

"About time," said Luna over the speaker.

Once again Professor McGonagall gave her a look and she muttered an apology, "Dennis Creevey has the quaffle, he passes it to Parvati. Watch out Parvati!" she exclaimed as she is about to collide with Crabbe and in the last second she maneuvered her broom and is free, "Nice one girl!" said Luna, "Miss Patil is holding onto the quaffle with dear life, she flies in a zig zag pattern to get away from her opponents and…Parvati Patil scores!" There was a loud cheer coming from everyone, except the Slytherin of course, "The score is now 20-10 with Slytherin in the lead."

Draco grunted, as the other team scored, but he's still relieved that they're winning, but then again anything can happen in Quidditch. Then all of a sudden a bludger passed by him and almost hit his head, "Hey watch it!" he glared at Finnigan; the Gryffindor beater. Then he saw Potter flying super fast and saw a glint of gold just ahead of him, "Now look what you made me do!" he complained to the beater, who gave him a weird look. Seamus looked at Dean who is not far from him and is also a beater. Dean shrugged in response. Seamus let it go and went back to the game.

Draco finally caught up to Harry and was about to catch the snitch when he maneuvered too fast and both him and Harry collided with each other against the stands. Everyone gasped and silence spread across the stadium. Madame Hooch blew her whistle again and both teams flew by their fallen seekers, they all landed at once and ran up to Harry and Draco.

"Whoa mate, are you alright? Can you finish the game?" asked Blaise.

To his shock and to everyone else's Draco is crying. Draco Malfoy is actually crying, "N-no!" he choked out, "I am anxious and bloated, my nipples hurt---"

"What the hell has gotten into you? You don't cry! Since when do you cry?! We need you, get up let's go!" said Blaise as he tried to sit up his distraught friend.

"No!" he shouted and stood up frantically, "I won't!" he cried harder, "I-It's always me! B-but it's al-always w-we need you Draco, let's go Draco. Draco, Draco, Draco! You're always yelling at me! Everyone always yells at me! No one ever listens to me! What about my feelings?!" he yelled and his voice echoed throughout the pitch. By now he had fat tears running down his face, Harry, Ron, Ginny and the rest of the Gryffindor team are speechless, and his teammates can't believe what they are seeing. His cousin; Dominique in the Slytherin side is shocked beyond belief, and the four girls; Hermione, Hannah, Cho, and Pansy and the rest of audience have their mouths wide open and Lucius Malfoy wished he was anywhere else but here.

Draco sobbed some more, hiccupped once or twice, went on his broom and flew out of the pitch, while all eyes were on him.

**Well that was fun! Hoped you guys liked it. Oh and I hope Draco's, um episode, I guess you can say, didn't make you guys mad because it was so un-Malfoyish but if you saw the movie, you know then I had to put it like this. Please review, I better get a handful of reviews from you guys, because of my extra long chapter!**


	6. A new plan

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

**Ch. 6: A New Plan**

Draco couldn't sleep that night. Right before he went to bed he received a Howler from his father who was obviously furious about his behavior at them game. Let's just say it wasn't a pleasant sight. He tossed and turned and the images of the game earlier that day kept replaying in his mind. He had a feeling that his life would end tomorrow, because of the way he acted today. Why he acted the way he did was still unknown to him. Around two in the morning the blonde finally closed his eyes and didn't want morning for him too come at all.

As Draco made his was to breakfast a Hufflepuff girl came up to him that looked like she could be a fifth year. She had long black hair, nice make up and from what Draco could tell even with the school uniform on is that she has a hot body. She smiled at him and said, "I just wanted to let you know that what you did at the game yesterday, was the most courageous thing I've seen any man do," she pulled out a parchment and put it in the pocket of his robe, "this is how you can contact me," then she whispered in his ear, "I stay up late," she pulled back, licked her lips, winked at him and went down the corridor swaying her hips. He watched her go and smirked to himself. He took out the parchment she gave him and it had her name on it which is Taylor and when her breaks are. Draco put the parchment back into his pocket and smirked too himself, 'maybe today won't be so bad after all,' he thought.

He finally made his way to the Slytherin table and sat by his teammates, "What up guys?" they all gave him dirty looks and Draco said, "Alright fine," he got up and sat at the end of the table closer to the staff. Then a fellow Slytherin girl, who is a sixth year, came up to him, "What is it Jacqueline?" he asked annoyed.

"I know we had a rough start a few years ago, but when I saw you yesterday I didn't realize how sensitive you really are and it just turned me on, so maybe we can give it a go again, I really missed you. So if you ever need a shoulder to cry on or a hug, you know where to find me," she whispered the last part seductively to him and grabbed his upper thigh which made him jump and as a result causing all the plates to shake. Draco managed to smile at her, she blew him a kiss before running off and sitting on the other side of the table with her friends. Draco looked around his table and see if anyone noticed that and unfortunately Blaise did. His friend glared at him and Draco just smirked back.

---------

Around dusk, the following day Draco went up to Pansy and asked her, "Hey babe can we talk?" she nodded and he brought her to a corner, "look, I know I didn't owl you last night like I should've, so I've been doing some thinking and I realized something. You know that there's only one girl for me," Pansy smiled and he continued, "but I don't think that girl is you. I mean…we had a fun run, I am just looking for someone deeper, more complex. So, we're good?" he finished.

Okay this wasn't what Pansy was expecting at all. She glared daggers at him and SMACK! Yep, Pansy slapped him, and hard as hell, leaving a hand print on his right cheek. Draco gasped and touched his cheek, good thing they were the only ones in the corridor. He couldn't believe he just got slapped! But before he could do something about it, she was out of sight.

-----------

Hermione is outside walking by the Black Lake when she heard a distraught voice from behind, "He dumped me!" said Pansy.

Hermione was about to say something when Cho came towards them and said, "That prick dumped me!"

"And me!" said Hannah as she caught up to them.

Pansy both gave them looks, "When?"

Hannah answered, "Before lunch."

Pansy looked at Cho and she said, "After Transfiguration this morning."

They all made a frustrated cry and Cho shouted, "That shallow bastard thinks I am not complex?!"

"Wait he told you that you weren't complex? He said that too me also," said Pansy.

"He liked invented complex," said Hannah.

"So how did he break up with you guys?" asked Hermione.

Pansy said, "Oh he said he's been thinking a lot lately and that I am the only girl for him,"

"But I don't think it's you," said Hannah and Cho at the same time.

"Argh! That arrogant arse! He's hit my last nerve!" exclaimed Cho.

Pansy sat in front of the tree, pouted and said, "I didn't even get to enjoy the break up sex," the girls gaped at her, "Oh my God I am a slut!" And she accidentally banged her head against the tree, "Ow!" And then they all started laughing.

As they all calmed down from their fits of giggles Cho said, "Hey it's getting dark, we should just go to the Heads common room and have a girls' night."

Pansy gave her a weird look and said, "Are you serious? Since when do you want to hang out with all of us, especially in your room?"

Cho shrugged and answered her, "I've been hanging out with you guys all this time and plus my common room is more comfortable than the library and on another note, is closed early."

"But won't Draco be there? He is Head Boy after all and it would be weird for him when he sees all his ex girlfriends are hanging out together," Hannah said.

"Well then we'll just be in my room instead," replied Cho.

They all agreed and walked towards the castle. They decided to skip dinner and go to the kitchens. They grabbed some snacks, thanked the house elves and made their way up to the Heads' dorm. They reached a portrait with a raven and a snake and the snake hissed, "passsssword?"

"Unity," answered Cho. The snake flicked his tongue and the raven cawed and the portrait flew open, but before she went in she faced the portrait and said, "They will be staying with me for a few hours and what ever you do don't tell the Head Boy, understood?"

The snake nodded and the raven flapped his wings in assurance, "Good," said Cho in a defined tone.

Pansy scoffed and said, "Unity? Whose idea was that?"

"Dumbledore's," said Cho. The Head Girl made a mental note to change the password.

"Oh," muttered Pansy and they walked further into the room. All the girls except Cho gasped. It is absolutely gorgeous. It is decorated in blue and green all around to represent Ravenclaw and Slytherin of course, there are two couches and three love seats in front of the fireplace, a huge fur rug in the middle of the floor and a chandelier is hanging from the ceiling.

'Wow,' Hermione thought, 'I could've had all of this,' she thought. She thought about that some more and concluded with herself, 'but then I'll be sharing it with Draco Malfoy, so nevermind,' Hermione inwardly laughed at the thought.

"Alright stop gawking, who knows when Draco would be back," Cho said and they followed the Head Girl to the right side of the room where her room claims to be.

Cho's room is as amazing as the common room itself. It's covered in blue and silver of course. She has her own fireplace against the front of the wall and a bathroom in the corner. There is also a huge dresser against the left side of the wall, a huge walk in closet on the right, a queen sized bed in the middle of the room with blue and silver sheets, and she also has a balcony to top it off. They all sat on the bed and Cho put the snacks around them.

"Wow Cho, this room is amazing," breathed Hannah as she looked around in awe.

Cho smiled, "Thanks."

Around them they had chocolate covered strawberries, candy from Honeydukes that Cho had in her drawer, pumpkin juice and hot chocolate which is on the nightstand, also chocolate covered pretzels, chocolate frosting and other sweet treats. Cho got up, used a silencing charm around her room, so Draco wouldn't hear anything and sat on the bed.

Hannah bit into a strawberry and said, "Oh yeah, that hits the spot!" and grabbed some more sweets onto her lap.

Hermione laughed at her behavior and said, "Chocolate cures everything, it can even mend a broken heart."

The other girls smiled and kept on eating like there was no tomorrow. Hey they are broken hearted, hormonal teenaged girls, can you blame them?

Pansy sighed and said, "You know I've been thinking. Instead of doing all of this, we should've just broken his heart."

Cho sat up and said, "Oh my gosh Pansy that's brilliant!"

Hannah started nodding in agreement and Hermione said, "Yeah except he broke up with everybody."

Cho looked straight at Hermione and said with a smirk, "Not everybody."

Then the other girls followed her gaze and landed on Hermione and the brunette said, "What?!" her breathing became irregular and continued, "No! I can't do that, I hate the guy. I mean there's not one ounce of me that likes him."

Pansy shouted, "So!"

"You're not really going to be dating him. You'll be pretending to date him," Cho said and smirked once more.

"Exactly!" said Pansy excitedly.

Hannah grabbed Hermione's hand said, "Look I know what you're thinking, 'that I am not as pretty as Hannah, not as poised as Cho,'" then she looked over at Pansy and said, "and not as experienced as Pansy," Pansy gasped but then agreed with her statement.

Then Hermione nodded and muttered to herself, "It's true."

And Hannah continued, "But that's why you have us! And we can make you into anything!"

"If we combine all of us, then we could make him fall in love with you, I mean really fall in love with you and then we yank it right out of him!" said Cho and clapped her hands.

"Oh my gosh this is too good!" said Pansy and straighten herself up on the bed.

Hermione laughed nervously and said, "Uh-no, this is just not going to work. I am know it all mudblood Hermione Granger, remember? And he's arrogant pureblood Draco Malfoy, plus we've hated each other for almost seven years. He's not going to notice me or have any feelings for me like he shared with you guys. I am not doing it, it will never work."

Pansy sighed sadly and said, "Okay, I know you might think I am just a slutty, heartless cow, but I am not, I do have feelings and they got crushed because of you're idea. I've known Draco my whole life and as I got older I fell in love with him and I thought that maybe one day he would love me as much as I loved him. Well I guess not. Come on we need you," she pleaded.

Hermione never thought one day that Pansy Parkinson would need her. As much as she should say yes she just can't, "I am sorry guys. I just can't go through with this."

Hannah sighed this time and said, "Alright well I am leaving."

Hermione looked at the Hufflepuff and back and forth to the other girls as they got ready to go out the door. Hermione got the memo and was getting of the bed. Cho looked at her sadly and looked back down on her bed and started cleaning up the mess.

Hermione grabbed her wrist and Cho looked up at the brunette with a confuse look, "Alright fine, just tell me what I need to do."

Cho beamed at her, Hannah and Pansy jumped up and down and went back on the bed.

Then Pansy said, "Okay the first thing we need to do is change your look."

"My look?" repeated Hermione and looked down at herself.

The Slytherin girl nodded and said, "Well yeah because if you want Draco to notice you, you have to have the look and the attitude."

The other girls nodded and Hermione said, "But I don't want him to notice me."

Cho grunted and said, "That's the whole point!"

Hannah moved across the bed using her knees and went towards Hermione and touched her curls, "Let's start with you hair…" Well you can only imagine what Hermione went through that night to make Draco Malfoy notice her.

**Yay another chapter done! Hoped you liked it, please review, review, review!**


	7. Not only does Draco notice

Disclaimer: Don't own anything!

**Chapter 7: Not only does Draco notice… **

The next morning Hermione became so nervous that she couldn't breath right. The girls last night straighten her hair, did her nails, showed her how to do her make up, the right way, and showed her how to do beauty spells and or charms. They also "improved" on her uniform, by making the skirt shorter, and even new lingerie. That part was so embarrassing for her because they grabbed all her bras and underwear charmed it and now they look like they should belong to a model and not innocent, book warm Hermione Granger.

She's already half way to the Great Hall, walking with Hannah. Then they got closer to a group of guys in a corner and they stopped their conversations and looked at her. Looking at Hermione, and not Hannah; some of them either winked or smirked at her, which made Hermione blush, she smiled at them and continued on her way and feeling their stares on her all the way down.

"Did you see that?! Already guys are staring at you!" said Hannah, clapped her hands and giggled.

Hermione said, "Yeah but I bet they didn't even recognize me."

"Oh they will, trust me," replied Hannah.

Hermione smiled and thought, 'this could actually work out.'

They finally reached the double doors and opened them. The girls parted their way and Hermione walked towards the Gryffindor table and suddenly all conversations stopped immediately and Hermione felt over a hundred pair of eyes on her. Hannah eyed Pansy and Cho and they gave her the thumbs up and smiled. Hermione sat down next to Ron as usual. She noticed her friend's silence and turned her head. He had his mouth slightly ajar and she asked, "Something wrong Ronald?"

Ron turned red and cleared his throat, "N-no, you just l-look nice is all," he stuttered.

Hermione blushed, "Well thank you Ron, I was bored last night and decided to try something new."

"You look great Hermione," said Ginny with a smile.

"Thank you Ginny," Hermione answered.

Ginny elbowed her boyfriend in the ribs, "Doesn't Hermione look great Harry?"

"Yeah, you look beautiful 'Mione," said Harry with a smile.

Hermione smiled again and said her thanks for the third time and filled up her plate. Unbeknownst to the beautiful brunette was that she was being watched closely by two Malfoys.

Two tables down, specifically the Slytherin table Draco is staring at the girl who just walked in with Hannah and couldn't take his eyes off of her. His cousin who is sitting a few seats down from him is doing the same thing.

"Hey, we're still good right?" Draco asked Pansy, who was sitting across from him.

Pansy thought about it and replied, "Excuse me---"

But was cut off, "So who's the new girl?" the Slytherin girl turned around and noticed that he was talking about Hermione. Pansy smirked and faced the curious boy in front of her, "Oh that's not a new girl, that's just Granger."

Draco spit out his pumpkin juice and said, "That can't be Granger!"

"Trust me, it is," she answered.

Dominique heard this exchange and was just as shocked as his cousin. He just met the brunette, that just came through the doors not so long ago and from the beginning he thought Hermione was beautiful, but now he's at a lost for words.

"Man she got hot!" he exclaimed.

That comment made the other Malfoy glare at his cousin because he hates how Draco degrades women like that.

"Oh I would stay away from her," said Pansy.

Draco narrowed his eyes and replied, "And why is that?"

"Because she's not into Slytherins especially you and do you really think she will go out with you after all the shit you put her through for the past…oh I don't know almost seven years?" she explained.

"And since when do you care about Granger?" he asked with an eyebrow raise.

"I don't," she shrugged, "It's just---trust me, she won't be into you," and she inwardly smirked.

Draco still eyed her suspiciously and went back at looking at Granger. He just couldn't believe that that's mudblood Granger. Whatever happened to her, he doesn't care, he's just glad it did happen and one way or another he will have her.

---------

Later that day Pansy grabbed Hermione and Hermione asked, "So did he say anything about me yet?"

"He says you're hot," she replied.

Hermione gasped, "Really? Oh my gosh! What should I do? Should I go up to him? Would've he thinks I am---"

Pansy rolled her eyes and left her side. Hermione shrugged and went to class.

**I know short again, sorry. I just want to torture you guys, Mwahahahaha! Please review! **


	8. Advice, roses, and an adorable spy

Disclaimer: Don't own anything!

**Chapter 8: Advice, roses, and an adorable spy**

It's been a week for the new and improved Hermione.

During her break she ran into Pansy and she dragged her to a bathroom close by, "Alright what is it?" asked Hermione.

Pansy banged on every stall in there and Hannah and Cho popped out.

"Emergency meeting now," said Pansy, "I think we are sending Granger in too early before she's ready."

"I am ready, I am totally ready," answered Hermione.

"Really? Well then, tell them what Draco said about you last week," said Pansy with an eyebrow raise.

Hannah and Cho looked at her and Hermione said, "Oh you mean him thinking I am hot," the girls gasped and she continued, "Oh but don't worry, if anything it's just a comment, and if anything it's an insult, I know he's just getting ready to use me."

"Hermione I thought you said you had experienced with guys like this?" asked Hannah.

"I do, well I've watched my mum dated a bunch of these types of guys," she replied.

"But have you ever dated one?" asked Hannah.

"Have you ever dated a Draco Malfoy?" asked Pansy.

"Have you ever dated…anyone?" asked Cho with her eyebrow raise.

"Define anyone," Hermione replied uncertainly.

The girls gasped and Hermione panicked, "Oh my gosh, I am totally not ready!"

Cho asked, "But what about Viktor? I thought you were with him?"

"I was only his date for the Yule Ball and now we just owl each other," explained Hermione.

"What about Weasley? You guys are pretty close," said Pansy.

"Ron and I? Oh God no! We're just really close friends, but like you said, I haven't been with a guy like Draco Malfoy and Viktor and Ron are the complete opposite of him. I am not ready," said Hermione.

Cho said, "No, no, no, you'll be fine. You just got to be cool and collected."

"Yeah be caring and passionate!" exclaimed Hannah.

"Be proud and aggressive," replied Pansy.

"You've got to make him chase you, okay? If it's easy he'll move on. Do you understand?" asked the Head Girl.

Hermione nodded and said, "Hmm-mm yep, yes I have it, it's totally under control."

"Ok, so he really said you were hot?" asked Cho with a smile.

Hermione nodded and started blushing, "Yeah I mean that's what Pansy said and---"

Pansy exclaimed, "No, ugh!"

Then Hermione shouted, "Damn it!"

Cho said, "Ok it's not that hard, um, when he speaks to you, you'll want to count to three in your head, before you answer him."

"You guys, I know how to talk in front of Malfoy, that won't be a problem," answered Hermione.

"Alright but don't show any interest," said Hannah

"Don't even look at him too much," suggested Pansy.

"Yeah, so you got it?" asked Cho.

Hermione took a deep breath and nodded.

Then five other girls at once came into the bathroom and they all left in a hurry, so they won't being seen altogether and went they're separate ways.

---------------

During DADA Draco couldn't help at stare at Granger. Well he is only staring at her head, but that was enough for him. The bell finally rang and he heard Professor Lupin, reminding them that their paper is due the following week; he got out of the classroom first so he can talk to her.

He noticed that she walked out with Hannah and he walked next to the other girl, "So Granger," he replied smoothly.

Hannah smirked at her and left the two alone and went to go find a certain photographer.

Hermione gave him a look that said, 'Um hello you're in my way.'

Draco ignored her look and he looked up and down the corridor and put her up against a wall, "What the---" Hermione try to say but was interrupted

"Alright here's the deal, I am obligated to buy you dinner, its school rules. You're the new hot girl everyone is talking about, even though you are not new, you're Granger, but that doesn't matter. I want to take you out. What do you say?" he explained.

Hermione is beaming inside because this plan is actually working, but then Cho's words rang into her mind, 'stay cool and collected.' Then Hermione scoffed, "Thanks, but I am going to have to pass."

She was about to leave when he grabbed her by the wrist and said, "I am serious, let me take you out, how about Friday night? We can have dinner alone…say my balcony? Come on…anything."

'Is Malfoy begging me?' she thought, "Well Malfoy I have to go, so let me go" she escaped from his grasp and walked down the corridor then he called out to her, "What you're busy?"

Hermione turned around and walked backwards, "Yeah busy, later," she turned around and walked in the right direction and she started blushing all the way down.

Draco shook his head and whispered in disbelieve, "What?"

------------

That afternoon in Potions, Dominique has been acting strangely towards her and said, "You know I think it would be cool if you and I hung out together," he said hopefully looking into her eyes.

Hermione couldn't believe it, never in her life has she been asked out twice in one day. Hermione was about to answer him when an owl interrupted her, the whole class for that matter, with a bouquet of red roses at his claws. The owl flew onto Hermione's desk; she gasped, then grabbed the roses and was about to read the letter when she heard an angry voice up in front, "What in the name of Merlin is going on here?" Snape yelled, then at that moment another owl flew in with another bouquet, this time pink roses, then another owl, and another, and another! By now Hermione had for what look likes twenty bouquets of roses in different colors. She gasped at all them, smiling from ear to ear. All eyes are on her, once again. The girls are glaring at her with jealousy, Harry and Ron have their mouths open and Dominique is slightly shocked as well and could only think of one person who would do this. The excited brunette finally read one of the cards and it read;

_Please meet me in the Astronomy Tower Friday night at 11. Owl me a response. _

_DM_

Before she read the card, she had a feeling they were from Malfoy, who else had the charm, the courage, and the money to do all this? He did obviously, but all in all she smiled any ways, despite who they're from.

---------

Well it's the weekend and the girls are outside by the lake. Hermione told them what happened in Potions, earlier that week, because they haven't been able to talk to each other. They couldn't believe it, because neither of them ever received a bouquet of roses and she got more than one, they're just glad that they're plan is working.

The girls looking at some pictures of Draco and of Draco and Hermione in the corridor that Colin took of them earlier.

"Where did you get these?" asked Hermione as she picked up the photo of her and Draco.

"Oh, I had Collin took these for us, it's our expose. We're going to show everyone the real Draco Malfoy and how you broke his heart," Hannah said while smiling at Hermione.

"Yeah it will be like _Daily Prophet_ Malfoy. Hasta Lavista Mother Fuc---"

"Stop with the cursing alright Pansy!" said Cho annoyed.

"So what does Collin get for all of this?" asked Hermione curiously.

"Um, well I have to go out with him on the next Hogsmeade trip," she answered embarrassed. The girls laughed and let the subject go.

"Hey, you know what? We should do it like this," said Hannah and everyone paid close attention, "Draco, there's only one guy out there for me," and memories of how he dumped her flashed through her mind, "But you are not him!" said the girls together, except Hermione.

"We're so going to castrate him!" said Cho excitedly.

"Ok you do it!" suggested Pansy to Hermione.

Hermione took a deep breathe, "Uh…Draco there's only one guy out there for me, but you are not him," she finished calmly.

"No, don't hold back! You need more attitude!" said Hannah, "Come on you gotta sell it!"

Hermione nodded, "Draco there's only one guy out there for me, but you are not him," she snapped her fingers and moved her head.

"Uh…no" replied Pansy.

"Hermione, this is for every guy out there that's ever lied to any girl, ok?" said Cho.

Hermione thought about it and repeated the same thing, "Draco Malfoy there's only one guy out there for me, but you are not him," she finished with a piercing glare and a defined voice.

"Damn," said Pansy nodding her head, "You are gonna be a legend."

Hermione laughed and they continued talking of they're plans.

-----------

It's almost been a week since Draco sent Granger those roses and he can't get her out of his head. He's tried everything. It's a Thursday night and Draco is walking aimlessly and spotted Granger down a corridor. He smirked to himself. He walked up to her and asked, "Liked the roses?"

The girl jumped from the voice and relaxed, "Uh-yeah if you're into that sort of thing," said Hermione, 'Oh my gosh! Did I just say that?' she thought.

"Oh 'cause I didn't get a letter," he said.

Hermione answered, "I didn't have an owl."

Draco couldn't believe it; he got rejected twice by the same girl. He shook his head, but smirked any ways as he watched her walk away from him, and went to the Slytherin common room to have a chat with a dear cousin of his.

The Head Boy finally reached his old common room and jumped on the couched in front of Dominique, which made the other Malfoy jump with surprise, "Whoa, Um hi," said his cousin and he closed his book.

"Hey, alright you're potion's partner is with Granger right?" he asked.

His cousin's face fell immediately. Draco didn't seem to notice and continued, "You guys talk. So what's her deal?"

Dominique shrugged and answered, "I don't know, you've known her longer than me."

"Yeah but I bet you are already closer too her," replied Draco.

"If you are willing to hook up with her, I think you should look for someone else, she's not you're type," his cousin explained.

Draco raised his arms up, "Why is everyone saying that? Girl is my type."

"Yeah but not muggleborns and from what I hear, you guys have had a nasty history together and maybe you're not her type. She's old fashion you know, she likes potions, books that are as thick as they can get, poetry, she's--- she's pretty deep man," he explained.

"Dude I am deep," said Draco.

Dominique exhaled deeply; he looked into those grey orbs and knew he's going to make him do something.

---------

"So Draco asked you to spy on me?" Hermione asked Dominique as they are walking by the greenhouses one day.

"Yeah he's asked me to tail you and find out what I can, although I am supposed to be playing it cool and not giving anything away," he explained with a slight smile and shrugged.

Hermione giggled and tried to place her book bag on her shoulder, "You're like the worst spy in the world."

"Or am I the best spy in the world?" he replied.

Hermione laughed again and he watched her as she put her book bag over shoulder, but it is keep sliding off and at the same time she is trying to carry what seems like ten books in her arms.

Then all of a sudden Hermione exclaimed, "Ahh! Ow! My neck, I have a kink in my neck!" and then a book fell to the ground while rubbing her neck.

Dominique laughed and said, "That's because of your weak muscles."

Hermione mocked a gasp and replied, "Are you making fun of me?"

The teenage boy smiled and said, "A little bit, yeah." He bent down, grabbed the book from the floor, gave it to her, and helped her with the book bag that is still sliding off her shoulder. He finally got it on there then when she looked up she realized how close they've gotten, so close that she can see the detail in his eyes and he could see every freckle on her face.

Hermione looked down and cleared her throat, "Well I gotta run."

Dominique also cleared his throat and said, "Uh yeah, see you around," and they went their separate way, but he couldn't help at mutter, "shit," when he got closer to the castle.

**Wow a lot of stuff happened in this chapter huh? Hoped you liked it! Oh and don't worry, this is a Draco and Hermione story and not a Hermione and O.C. (other character). Please review thanks, you guys seriously rock my socks! LOL**


	9. Preparing

Disclaimer: Don't own anything!

**Chapter 9: Preparing**

Everyone is at the pitch for another Quidditch match and this time it's between Slytherin and Huffelpuff, and Slytherin is in the lead with 90-50.

The Gryffindor stands are next to the Ravenclaw stands so Hermione is able to talk to Cho without yelling at each other. Hermione said, "I think I really blew it with Draco, it's been almost a month and he hasn't even looked or try to talk to me since I turned him down."

Cho shook her head, "It's alright Hermione, it's going to work I promise."

Hermione swallowed and said, "H-how do you know?"

"I just know I promise," she answered.

Then all of a sudden a voice interrupted them. They turned their heads and it is Draco Malfoy floating in mid air in front of them, "Hey Granger, how's it going?" he asked casually as if he were talking to one of his fellow Slytherins.

"Good I guess," she paused and looked around, and once again all eyes are on her and Draco and everyone around them are muttering to themselves and probably thinking why on earth he would want to talk to _her_ instead of finding the snitch? Then she said, "And you?" 'Why is he asking me how am I doing? Why should he care? And why did I ask back?' she thought confused.

"Not that great, you see I can't get this one girl to go out with me and she should just forget about our past and give me a chance," he answered.

Hermione was about to reply when another voice interrupted her, "Draco! Get into the game and stop fooling around especially with mudbloods like her!" yelled his friend Blaise.

Draco glared at him and said, "Watch it Blaise, I am baring my soul here!"

Blaise narrowed his eyes and flew towards him, "Drake, I understand and respect your emotional needs, but we really need you in this game. Look; the other seeker, whatever his name is, is gaining on the snitch!"

Draco looked towards the other side of the field and said, "I can out fly him. So Granger you, me, next Hogsmeade trip, what do you say?" he still can't believe he's doing this in front of everyone, but he thinks it's the only way she'll say yes and plus his father isn't here so it makes it easier for him.

Hermione looked at Cho and she said, "If anything to get him to fly towards the snitch!"

"Alright, alright I'll go out with you!" exclaimed Hermione.

Draco smiled from ear to ear, really smiled. He maneuvered his broom to the other direction, caught up to the other seeker who is inches towards the little gold ball, but Draco wouldn't let him have it, so he stretched his arm out and caught it.

Hermione and Cho screamed. They weren't sure if they screamed because of the Slytherin's victory or how this surprising event just occurred.

"Slytherin wins! They'll be playing against Ravenclaw in the spring!" Luna's voice bellowed over the speaker over the cheers in the audience.

"Did you see that?! That was amazing!" said Cho excitedly. Hermione smiled because their plan is in full swing again. Once she turned around however; there are three angry people facing her. Well actually two angry faces and a shocked one.

"How can you agree to go out with that ferret!" yelled Ron furiously.

"Yeah Hermione what's gotten into you lately?" asked Harry.

"Harry I thought you of all people would be proud of me of how I changed myself," Hermione replied with a hurt expression.

"Yeah but you didn't need to change I liked the old Hermione," answered Ron.

"Oh what you mean the Hermione who used to put up with your rubbish to make sure you did your homework and not sneaking off trying to kill yourselves?! Or the Hermione who was shy, boring and let other people push her around? Well she's gone and she's not coming back!" she huffed, "and I am going out with Malfoy whether you like it or not!" she exclaimed red in the face, "And m-maybe…I never hated him as much as you guys do, he might've annoyed me at times and I disliked him for it, but never hated him with the same passion like you guys do."

Harry and Ron had wide eyes and Ron said, "Y-you don't mean that."

"Yeah, well that just shows how much you know me." Hermione answered.

She looked at Ginny for support and is glad to see her smiling, "I am here for you Hermione, unlike these two idiots."

The boys glared at her. Hermione grinned and hugged her redheaded, female friend, "Thanks Gin, that means a lot," she smiled at Ginny once again, but as she faced the boys she glared at them and said, "Come on Cho," and she walked away.

"And since when does she hang out with Cho?" asked Ron confused.

Harry just shrugged and the three of them went back to Gryffindor tower.

--------

Hermione and Cho told Pansy and Hannah what happened during the Quidditch match, and beamed. Of course they were both wondering what Draco was doing hovering over the Gryffindor stands and once they noticed he was talking to Hermione, they had a feeling what was going on.

Three weeks have passed since that Quidditch game and the Hogsmeade trip is the next day, so Cho brought them up to her room again so they can get Hermione ready for her "date" tomorrow.

"Alright Hermione, I charmed this pin so we can hear what's going on around you," the Head Girl explained proudly. The pin is small. It's red and it has a golden lion on it to resemble the Gryffindor house.

"Wow really?" asked Pansy.

"Yes really," answered Cho, "Now once we're at Hogsmeade that pin will automatically turn on, I charmed it to do that as well, and then we'll be able to hear and see everything through this mirror that I also charmed," Cho explained some more with a smile and holding her compact mirror.

"Oh my gosh that's brilliant!" said Hannah.

"I am Head Girl after all," replied Cho all snobby.

"It's like a video camera," said Hermione amazed.

"A what?" asked Pansy confused.

Hermione shook her head and said, "Nevermind."

"Okay let me put this on you," said Cho walking towards Hermione.

She was about to grab Hermione's bra strap when Hermione backed her hand away, "What are you doing?!"

"Well it has to be hidden," said Cho while rolling her eyes.

"Yeah but not there and besides it's just a pin, he can't tell what it really is, it can go on anywhere" said Hermione.

"Where were you going to put it?" asked Pansy.

"On her bra strap, but it was going to be attached to her shirt," replied Cho.

"But you know he's going to slip it of her shoulders in like the first five minutes!" shouted Pansy. They all looked at her amazed and she shrugged, "Or not."

"Alright fine I'll put it here, so don't block it with your coat," said Cho. She placed the pin in front of her cleavage, but not right in front of it so it won't look suspicious.

Cho grabbed her mirror, sat on her bed and said, "Hannah can you speak in front of the cleavage."

"Hermione's boob recorder testing, testing, hello," she said while tapping it.

Cho gasped and she faced the mirror towards everyone else, "You guys look!"

And right there instead of your reflection is what you can see what's happening at that very second.

"Oh my gosh!" Hermione laughed.

"You know if we play our cards right we can keep this going all the way till his birthday," said Pansy.

Cho smiled, "That just might work. See I already made a timeline," she went over to her books and pulled out a piece of parchment, "based on Draco's average conquests comparing to Hermione's rising cool factor."

Hermione said, "Oh."

"So it leads to two events; the Christmas ball and his birthday party in June---"

"There's going to be a Christmas ball?" interrupted Pansy

Everyone rolled their eyes, Cho sighed and said, "Yes, unfortunately I have to plan it with Draco, which will be awkward," then continued Cho, "Now, I say our best chance at heartbreak is the ball, to see how much he cares, we test him there and on his birthday---"

"We crush him!" interrupted Pansy once again enthusiastically.

"Alright let's go over what's going to happen tomorrow," said Hannah, "so you're ready for him?"

Hermione nodded, "Yeah I play hard to get and---"

"Uh no, that was _when _you were playing hard to get, you're going out, he's got you now," explained Hannah.

Hermione started panicking again, "What? Oh my gosh! I am totally not ready! What I am going to do---"

Then she got slapped on the forehead by Cho, "Shut up! We are three girls he's dated we know how he operates."

"I am going to be Draco, Pansy you be Hermione," said Hannah.

Pansy scoffed, "I don't want to be Granger you be Granger."

"Can I be Granger?" Hermione asked, "I mean Hermione, I'll be Hermione."

Cho sighed, "Fine let Granger be Granger, I mean Hermione."

Hannah walked over to Hermione and said in a husky voice trying to be like the Head Boy, "Baby, it's your lucky night, 'cause I am gonna take you out tonight, where do you wanna go?"

"I don't know, where do you wanna go?" replied Hermione.

Then all of a sudden she's being jerked around by Cho, "No! He's not in control remember? You are! Right? Now try it with me."

Hermione properly faced Cho and the Head Girl said also trying to act like Draco, "What do you want?" she purred into her ear.

Hermione's mouth is slightly ajar and replied once Cho pulled back, "What do you think I want? And don't be wrong," and she glared venomously at Cho. All three girls backed away from her and Pansy smirked.

Hermione is looking side to side at the girls and see if she did it right or wrong, then Cho smiled and high-fived her. Hermione grinned and all the girls crowded around her with different outfits. Hannah is doing her hair while Cho went through her makeup to see what will look good on Hermione.

**Well, I didn't want to end it there, but if I included the date it would've been way too long. Hoped you liked it, please review! I'll update sooner than you think!**


	10. The date, kisses, and more

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

**Ch. 10: The "date", kisses and more**

As all the students third year and up went out onto the grounds towards the carriages to meet up with Filch and McGonagall, Hermione decided to share a compartment with Cho, because if the four of them where together it would be a little suspicious considering they are supposed to hate each other and considering Draco is close by.

Hermione is wearing hip hugger jeans, a red v-neck silky blouse, with the charmed pin by her cleavage, a black coat, black healed boots, a scarf to match, gloves and a beanie. She is pretty dressy but at least she's warm as well, which is a plus.

Once Filch gathered all the permission slips from the third years, Hermione told Ginny that she'll see her later on, since she still isn't talking to Harry and Ron. Then she went into the last carriage with Cho.

The ride was close to ten minutes; Hermione looked out and saw the familiar village getting closer. She turned to Cho and the Head Girl said, "Ok this is it, ready?"

Hermione nodded and said, "Hopefully."

Cho sighed and said, "No, that's not what I hear from you, tell me that you're ready."

"Alright I am ready," Hermione said with a strong tone.

Cho said, "Good, okay once the carriage stops I'll get out first, you wait at least two minutes and then get out."

"Alright," she answered.

The carriage stopped Cho gave her the thumbs up and stepped out. Hermione waited for awhile and she stepped out as well.

She smiled as soon as she stepped out and looked at her surroundings. It is snowing lightly at the moment, which she is glad about. This is her favorite time of the year. She walked to the Three Broomsticks and sat in the back to wait for Draco. She got a letter from him earlier that day saying where to meet him. The door chimed, Hermione leaned to her left and saw that it is Draco. He is looking around for her, so she waved her hand and he spotted her. He responded to her with a nod. Hermione looked at him and couldn't help at think how good he looks. He's wearing black pants, a black collar shirt, and emerald wizard robes, and his hair is styled loosely framing his angelic face, which made him look irresistible. Hermione shook her head to get these absurd thoughts out of her head and he stood in front of her.

"Hi there," said Draco smoothly.

"Hi," she replied. Hermione mentioned for him to sit down across from her so he did.

"Ok here's the thing, I know you still don't like me very much, but I am willing to change that. First of I want to know everything about you," he explained.

Hermione studied his face and thought, 'who does he think he is?' and replied, "Really? Well that's odd considering you've known me for seven years."

"Well see I know you, but I don't know you, know you, you know?"

They both laughed and he continued, "I want to know the story of Hermione Granger."

Hermione was about to answer when someone interrupted, "Oh hey Hermione."

Hermione looked for the source of the voice and noticed that it is Millicent Bulstrode from Slytherin, 'why would she want to say hi to me?' Hermione thought confused. She shrugged it off and said, "Oh hey."

She was about to answer Draco when she got interrupted again, "Hi Hermione," 'what now?' she thought. That voice belonged to Marietta Edgecombe who is one of Cho's friends, "Hi," Hermione replied annoyed because she wants to answer Draco already.

Then another voice spoke, "Hey Hermione, how's it going?" this time it is Lavender Brown.

"Nothing much," she responded.

She looked at Draco and he had wide eyes, "Wow, I didn't know I would be going out with the most popular girl in school."

"Yeah, lucky you," muttered Hermione, "So, um, to answer you're question; it's still being written."

"Oh alright, my aren't you a mystery Granger," he said with a chuckle.

"Hermione please," she said.

"What?"

"You've called me Hermione before, I liked that, it wouldn't hurt you know, the war is over," she explained.

"Alright, Hermione," he said with a smile.

She smiled and said, "So, you like mysteries? What do you like about them?"

"I don't know," he answered, "I guess I like secrets."

"I bet you do," she said quietly.

"So, aren't you glad you joined me today? What was it that made you say yes? Was it my incredible charm or my cute arse?" he asked with a smirk.

Hermione tried hard not to blush, 'he's doing this on purpose! So be careful!' she reminded herself, "I think it was your modesty," she finally answered.

----------

Outside the pub in a hidden bench, Pansy and Cho are watching the mirror with interest. Hannah isn't there with them, because of her "date" with Collin. The girls were still laughing about that earlier but promised to tell the Hufflepuff what happened while she was gone, later on.

"Shit, Granger is in her zone tonight, I hope she can handle it, who knows what will happen," aid Pansy.

Cho said, "At least there's no picnic, it's too cold for that," and they continued to watch eagerly.

----------

Draco and Hermione walked out of the pub and into the cool breeze when he said, "Come on, I want to take you somewhere."

Hermione agreed and he led the way. She doesn't know why he's being so nice, but she likes it. Unbeknownst to them, they are being watch with jealousy by Dominique. The other Malfoy sighed sadly and continued talking to his friends.

By now they are in the outskirts of Hogsmeade in front of the Shrieking Shack. In the middle of the frosty grass is a picnic set up for two, "Wow," she breathed.

"I know right? Okay less gawking and more eating," he replied. Hermione laughed and they sat on the quilt. Hermione grabbed a couple of turkey sandwiches and some hot chocolate.

-------------

On the other side of Hogsmeade the girls are still glued to the bench watching the scene before them, "Ugh I can't believe it," Cho scoffed, "I guess I know him too much."

-----------

Once their lunch ended Draco somehow scooted closer to Hermione and she didn't even realize it until now. She looked between them and sighed, "Draco, why the sudden change?"

"I can ask you the same thing," he replied almost with a whisper.

Hermione blushed and tried to look anywhere but him, because she's afraid of what may happen.

"Want to share a carriage with me? And I'll take you to your tower," she heard him say.

Hermione faced him and said, "Yeah sure."

"Great. Well we should get going now, it's getting late," he said.

Hermione looked around and just realized how dark it's getting. She nodded and got up. Draco flicked his wand and the setting in front of them disappeared. As they walked up the hill the most surprising thing happened; he held her hand. Hermione looked down at their hands and then back up to him and smiled. He smiled back and wasn't pulling away, 'I guess he doesn't care about touching a mudblood,' thought Hermione. As they reached the entrance to Hogsmeade Draco released their hands, 'figures,' she thought sadly. They were about to enter the carriage when she said, "Wait, um, I have to pee!" Hermione blushed and Draco laughed, 'I can't believe I just said that!' she thought angrily with herself, "Too much information, sorry."

Draco chuckled and said, "Don't worry about it; your secret is safe with me. I have to do something real quick any ways, so I'll meet you inside?"

"Yeah."

Draco nodded and walked away. Hermione took a deep breathe and went by the carriage. She looked down at her pin and said, "Hello! I need some help here!"

Cho sighed and said, "We didn't prepare her for this."

Hermione went inside and then she heard a knock. She opened it and let Pansy in. Hermione started panicking, "A ride with him and a walk to my tower! What do I do?"

Pansy replied, "Just breathe, this is really good, it means he's into you."

"Do you think he's going to make a move?" Hermione asked scared.

Pansy shook her head, "No, well if anything he's just going to give you a little kiss. He keeps his tongue out on the first date. Okay so are you a good kisser?"

Hermione shrugged, "I don't know, how does anyone know?"

"Do guys tell you, you're a good kisser?" asked Pansy.

Hermione's eyes went wide and said, "Oh my gosh! I am a bad kisser!"

"Okay stop!" she smacked the brunette. Hermione gasped at her and Pansy continued, "All we need is one kiss and you leave him wanting more, it's not that hard!"

Hermione's bottom lip is trembling and she gave her a worried look. Pansy sighed and said, "Oh my gosh, I am going to have to show you aren't I?"

Pansy scooted closer to Hermione and she exclaimed, "Right now?!"

"Yes now! Okay come here!" she grabbed the back of Hermione's head to bring her closer, "Now listen, you grab that gorgeous platinum blonde head of hair and take control. Hold his gaze, your lips may touch, but not just yet," she whispered, "it's got to be the temptation and then you give him one light kiss," and then Pansy's lips lightly brushed against Hermione's. Hermione didn't really know what to do, so she closed her eyes and let Pansy do the rest and maybe she'll take control when she's ready. She's never really been kissed before and having her first kiss being a girl especially one you don't like is pretty surreal. Hermione is slightly trembling but she soon got into the kiss and opened her mouth more. Then they were interrupted by a voice outside, "See you later Blaise."

The girls separated quickly and Hermione gave her a horrid look, "Oh my gosh he's back! What are we going to do?"

Pansy eyes went wide and looked around. She couldn't just apparate herself out of there, for one thing it is against the rules and another thing is that she doesn't have her license and she can't just walk out with obvious reasons. So she quickly hid under the seat and tried to conceal herself as much as possible. Then Draco opened the door and sat down.

"Oh hey," she said in a shaky voice.

"Are you alright?"

"Oh yeah, I am fine, e-everything is perfectly fine," she sighed and relaxed.

Draco gave her a suspicious look but shrugged it off and leaned back as soon as the carriage started moving.

-----------

In another carriage Cho is sitting with Hannah, who she found while going into her carriage and saved her from Collin. As the Head Girl looked at the charmed mirror with her mouth open she said, "Pansy is still in the carriage!"

"What?" asked Hannah as if she didn't hear right.

"Slut in carriage!" the Asian girl yelled. The two girls just hoped the ride would be over soon.

-------------

"Here, I got you something, don't get all teary eyed on me or anything. Think of it as an early Christmas present," he chuckled.

Hermione raised her eyebrow and gasped on what he handed her from his robes. It was a book of potions. It showed you how to make them, it included all the ingredients, and it had potions they haven't even learned at school yet and potions that are strictly for medical reasons. It is called the _Big Book of Potions: Everything You Need to Know. _

"Wow Draco, this is great!"

Draco grinned at her excitement and made a mental note to thanks a certain cousin of his.

Underneath the seat however; Pansy is trying hard not to punch his heel, which is right in front of her face.

"So, what are you're other secrets?" he asked.

"Um, well, if I tell you, then I have to kill you," Hermione answered with a smirk.

Draco chuckled and thought, 'clever witch.'

The carriage finally stopped, which meant that they reached Hogwarts again, "Wait, before we go out there, I just want to say; I am glad we did this, I had a great time," he said with a smile.

Hermione smiled back and said, "Surprisingly so did I."

They both laughed, got out of the carriage and walked towards the castle. Hermione looked over her shoulder and saw Pansy climb out and felt relieved. Their journey to Gryffindor tower was in silence, because the two were so consumed with their thoughts and they didn't want to say the wrong thing out loud.

They reached the corridor to Gryffindor tower and she felt a hand on her shoulder, "Hermione, I can walk you to your portrait, but then I'd be too tempted to kiss you, and to tell you the truth I really like you, truly I do, and I don't want to risk anything by moving too fast," Hermione smiled at this and he continued, "So rather than torture myself I am just going to say goodnight, so goodnight."

He was about to walk away but Hermione thought, 'stay in control,' so she grabbed the back of his shoulders, turned him around, as an attempt to kiss him, but then their heads collided and they both cried out in pain.

"Ow!" exclaimed Hermione. They both chuckled and rubbed their foreheads.

-------

Down the corridor they are being watched by a magical mirror and three girls, "She's going off the book," said Cho.

"What just happened?" whispered Pansy, Cho shrugged and they kept on watching silently.

---------

Draco and Hermione are nervously laughing and can't think of an anymore awkward moment that they've been together than right now.

"So, goodbye then," said Draco.

He was about to leave again when she grabbed both sides of his face and whispered, "I always like a little risk," and kissed him. It was soft and sweet, which was a shocker for her, because she thought it would be cold and rough, considering it's Draco's lips she's kissing. She surprisingly liked the feeling of his lips on hers and all this time she thought it would be revolting to kiss him, but it is the complete opposite. The feeling is pure bliss and it is way different and better than kissing Pansy.

She felt his hands go to her hips and he was about to deepen the kiss more when she slowly broke it off leaving Draco breathless. Hermione tried hard not to laugh because of his facial expression and said, "Well goodnight then."

"Night," he said panting, but he wouldn't let her go just yet. He grabbed her by the wrist and collide his lips with hers in a sizzling kiss once more. The kiss was just getting better when she felt a sharp pain against her chest and pulled back. She realized that it could be the pin poking her.

Draco looked at her with an eyebrow raised and she spoke first, "I don't want to risk anything by m-moving t-too fast," and she quickly walked away from him and finally reached her portrait and went inside.

Draco touched his lips and could still taste her. He chuckled to himself and went into the direction to his Head dorm.

-----------

As the girls were looking into the mirror their vision was cut off, "What the hell happened?" Cho asked angrily.

"I don't know," said Pansy, "maybe she took it off."

-----------

And she was right. As soon as Hermione got into her common room she took of the pin that was poking her, closed the back of it and put it in her hand. She looked around and noticed Ginny sitting in front of the fire. She joined her friend and said, "Hey Gin."

"Hi Hermione, so how was your date with Draco?" asked Ginny with an eyebrow raised.

Hermione rolled her eyes and laughed, "It was…interesting to say the least."

"Do you really like him Hermione? And does he really like you? I care about you, you know, and I don't want to see you getting hurt. I know how he is."

Hermione said confused, "Wait, what? How do you know 'how he is?'?"

Ginny looked around the room nervously and Hermione went on, "Come on Ginny, I thought we were friends, now what are you hiding from me?"

Ginny sighed and said, "Alright, alright, I am warning you this may shock you," she took a deep breathe and said, "I dated Draco."

"What?!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Shh!" Ginny said, "Calm down, it's not a big deal."

"Yes it is. How can you say that? When did this happen and how did you hide it from your brother, Harry and myself?" Hermione said in one breathe.

"It happened in the end of my fifth year after I was with Dean."

"Really? Wow…" she trailed off.

"Yeah, he wanted it to keep it a secret, that's what I told you at the beginning of the year remember? He dates all his girls in a secret," and Hermione nodded, "He was so amazing, really he was…" and now she trailed off.

"Ginny, did you and him…" Hermione asked with a worried tone.

Ginny just responded with a nod and a sob.

"Oh, Ginny, so what happened?"

Ginny shrugged, "I found out later on that he was cheating on me with Marietta Edgecombe of all people!" she said angrily.

"Oh Ginny, come here," she said and Ginny sat next to Hermione and cried on her shoulder. "That bastard," muttered Hermione, 'and to think I was starting to like him. How can I like him now after what I learnt what he did to one of my best friends?' she thought, 'should I tell her?' "Gin, I have to tell you something, that may make you feel better, but you have to promise me you won't tell anyone, promise?"

Ginny only nodded in response.

"Ok, the thing is, I am not going to get hurt, he is," she explained. Ginny lifted her head up and gave her a confused look and wiped the tears that were trying to escape. Hermione sighed and told her everything. From the detention she had with Cho, Hannah, and Pansy and how they found out Draco was cheating on all three of them, and then how the Herpes idea was there's, also the whole reason behind his outburst at that infamous Quidditch game, and the whole reason was to sabotage and humiliate him. Then she told her how the girls thought it would be fun if Hermione pretended to date him and that everywhere she goes with him is being watched by the three girls and eventually they're going to show it to the whole school and humiliate him even more on his birthday party and break his heart like he did to all the girls in the past that he has dated.

Ginny took this new information in and said, "Wow, I am so glad that the tables will finally be turned on him. Now he'll knows what it feels like," she looked into the fire as if she was thinking of something and faced Hermione, "so that's why you've been hanging out with Hannah, and those other girls and why Draco has been acting weird."

Hermione nodded and her friend said, "My advice is; not to do this, pretending to like a guy, like I said; I don't want you to get hurt. I've been there, once he gets what he wants he'll dump you on the side of the road like you're nothing to him, it's the worst feeling in the world Hermione."

"Ginny, I appreciate your concern and advice, I really do, I am really glad you told me what happened between you and Draco, it must've taken a lot out of you, but don't worry about me, I know what I am doing. I won't go to into deep, I have to do this, for the sake of everyone else," Hermione exclaimed.

"Yeah like you said huh? He's going to get hurt and not you?" said Ginny.

"Exactly," Hermione yawned and said, "Well I am turning in, night oh and thanks for understanding," she said with a smile.

"Dido," replied Ginny, "Oh and please don't tell Harry or Ron, I know they'll kill me and then him."

"Of course I won't Ginny, well night."

"Night," replied her friend and the brunette went up the stairs to her dorm.

The young red headed witch watched her go and still couldn't believe she told her what happened between her and Draco, but she felt that Hermione needed to know before she makes the same mistake she did.

**Well, that was something, huh? Hoped you liked it! Please review! I'll really appreciate it!**


	11. Letters and another date

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

**Ch. 11: Letters and another date **

It has been almost two weeks since Draco and Hermione's "date" and right now on a Wednesday night the girls are in an unused classroom, getting some homework done and talking about Draco before dinner.

"So when do you think we'll hear from him again?" asked Cho.

Pansy looked at a Grandfather clock in the corner that surprisingly still works considering how old it looks and answered, "I say within the next thirty seconds."

The girls gave her a look that said; 'yeah right,' and then an Eagle Owl swooped in and went directly to Hermione. Hannah gasped and said, "Like clock work!"

The letter read:

_Hermione,_

_Did you by any chance figure out your plans for Saturday night?_

_DM_

Hermione showed it to them and they all started to giggle.

Hermione thought about what she should say and quickly sent her reply and watched the Eagle Owl fly out the window.

Just outside is Draco himself flying around watching the classroom window closely for any signs of Hermione and not knowing that three of his ex girlfriends are in the same room as well. Draco has now received a reply back and read it to himself:

_Um who is this? _

He quirked his eyebrow up and thought, 'huh?' he shrugged and replied any ways. Hermione watched as the owl flew gracefully through the room and onto the desk she is currently sitting on. She opened the letter and it read:

_It's Draco Malfoy_

Hermione laughed and the girls watched with amusement. She wrote down saying, _'Oh hey, sorry, I just have a lot of homework at the moment and yes I did found out----'_ she stopped writing when something in the corner of her eye caught her attention. She got the girl's attention as well as she went closer to the window and they all gasped, because they noticed a man in the night sky and it just so happens to be the man she is replying letters with. They all laughed and Hermione continued writing, _Oh my gosh! You won't believe this!_

Then she sent the owl away and she got a reply in less than a minute saying:

_What's happening?_

The girls laughed some more as they all read his reply but tried to keep their laughter down, because they know he's just outside.

Hermione sent him a reply and outside Draco read it:

_Oh, I just see some perv flying around checking out the room I am in, he's on a Nimbus 2001 or something but I can't tell._

Draco's eyes went wide and looked up and can see Hermione looking his way. He hid behind a tree and quickly wrote a reply and watched his owl go up to the window.

Hermione got up and grabbed the letter and the girls crowded around her to read it better:

_Oh really? Do you want me to come and check it out?_

Pansy snorted and they shut her up. She sent a reply to him and Draco read it:

_No its ok I'll just call Filch and he'll deal with it._

Draco's eyes grew even wider; he wrote a quick reply and flew back to his room.

Hermione quickly read what he said:

_Oh ok then I'll see you around._

The girls couldn't stop laughing by now. They looked out the window and saw him speeding up on his broom, but then he crashed into a branch. The girls are positively howling with laughter and Draco finally disappeared.

"Oh my gosh that was so good!" exclaimed Cho with tears from laughing so hard.

The girls continued laughing and eventually went to dinner.

---------

Saturday night came and earlier that day Hermione finally decided to tell Draco that she was free. The girls just hoped that this might seem more like a real date than the last one. Hermione is wearing a lavender halter dress with a slit on the side. She is also wearing that same charmed Gryffindor pin. Her hair is up in a fancy ponytail. She also has on black heels. When Hermione met Draco earlier at the bottom of the grand stair case he was practically speechless.

They are now walking onto the grounds, hand in hand and Hermione has never felt so special and more beautiful than right now, even more so than in the Yule Ball back in fourth year. She tried to tell herself that this isn't real, that none of this is, and try to think back from what Ginny told her about him, but she couldn't help herself.

After taking a carriage, they reached Hogsmead on which Draco had permission too from the headmaster and was about to enter a really, nice restaurant when he noticed how busy it is, "Um, actually let's go somewhere else."

"We're not eating here?" Hermione asked.

"No, I have a better idea," he replied and he held onto her hand and went out of the busy place.

"Where are we going?" asked Hermione

"I'd tell you but then I have to kill you," he replied with a chuckle.

Hermione laughed and just let him lead the way.

----------

A few miles behind, three girls are following them while watching the same magical mirror from before.

"Where are they?" asked Cho confused.

"I don't know, but it's somewhere very dark," replied Hannah as she looked at the mirror.

They looked at Pansy and she just shrugged.

The girls followed them until they reached the end of the village and they heard a gasp from Pansy. They looked at her, then followed her gaze and gasped as well. Draco and Hermione about to go on his broom.

"A ride on his broom?!" exclaimed Hannah, "I've never been out flying with him!" she pouted, "Has anyone else been out flying with him?"

The girls shook their heads 'no' and Cho said, "Guys, I don't think she's equipped to handle this."

"Why not?" asked Pansy, "It's just flying."

"Exactly and she hates flying," replied Cho.

They looked into the mirror again when a rush of owls flew past them. The girls screamed and stepped back and then they heard a crash. They all gasped in horror as they looked down. Their enchanted mirror broke, which meant they won't be able to tell what the devil is going on.

"Blasted owls!" exclaimed Cho angrily.

"It's ok, follow me," said Pansy and the two followed the Slytherin girl.

-----------

"Draco no, I can't," said Hermione shaking her head.

Draco is already on his broom in his nice, sexy, emerald green wizarding robes, trying to convince Hermione to climb behind him.

"Come on Hermione," said Draco, "I'll be right here the entire time, trust me."

Hermione looked into his eyes and said, "I wish I was wearing something else."

Draco chuckled, "Sorry about that, but for the record you look amazing."

Hermione smiled but then noticed that he was still waiting for her to climb behind him and said, "Draco, I am scared of flying."

His eyes grew soft and said in a soothing voice, "There's nothing to be afraid of, come on I bet you've been through scarier situations with Potter and Weasley, I am sure you can handle flying, you won't fall I promise."

Hermione nodded her head, and told herself that he has a point, she took a deep breath and finally climbed behind him and held onto his waist for deal life. Draco kicked off and they flew into the night sky. Hermione closed her eyes, too scared to open them.

-----------

Pansy and Hannah are one broom and Cho is on her broom and they followed the couple in the air as close as possible.

Cho is in the lead because of her good Quidditch skills. She heard Hannah complain in the back, "Come on! We got to there like nowish!"

"Alright! I am trying, but these school brooms suck!" Pansy also complained.

Cho looked at her surroundings and realized that they are flying over the school's grounds.

Pansy leaned forward and tried to gain some more speed when all of a sudden her broom started going haywire like a rogue bludger. It is zig zagging out of control. Hannah being behind her is screaming like someone is killing her.

"What are you doing?! Pull back to reduce speed!" yelled Cho.

"I am trying!" yelled back Pansy.

Then the out of control Comet 260 went too close to Cho and they all collided with each other and they fell into a part of the back lake that wasn't frozen with a huge splash. This is indeed not their night.

Up in the air Draco stopped gently as too not too scare the girl behind him and looked down from where he heard the splash from, "Hmm the Giant Squid must be hungry tonight," he thought out loud. He looked behind him and noticed Hermione clutching onto him and her eyes are sealed shut.

Draco sighed and said softly, "Hermione, come on open your eyes and enjoy the view, you'll love it trust me."

Hermione heard him and felt more relaxed, so she finally opened her eyes and gasped, 'it's so beautiful and clear up here,' she thought amazed. She looked up and could see every star in the heavens and as she looked towards her left she could see Hogwarts castle just as beautiful as ever.

Draco chuckled and said, "I told you so," and he gained some more speed.

Down below the girls came up for air and looked around their surroundings frantically and started panicking and then they all started screaming.

Back up in the air Draco said, "I am going too land now, okay?" he felt her nod and swooped down and gently landed on the ground. He got off first, then he helped Hermione off and then he grabbed his broom and they walked down the path.

As they walked hand in hand Hermione said, "I've got an idea."

"Oh yeah? And what might that be?"

She sat down on the grass by an oak tree and said, "Let's just sit down and talk."

"Talk?" he asked.

"Yes, just talk," she answered.

Draco sighed, but joined her and sat next to her.

Hermione smiled and said, "Thank you."

"For what?"

Hermione shrugged and said, "I don't know, I guess for making me getting over my fear of flying."

Draco sat up as if he were proud of himself and said, "Anytime."

"See Draco, this is the real you. Are you so afraid that you can't just hangout and be yourself?" she asked curiously.

Draco sighed again and thought it would be no use to avoid this question, "Alright fair enough, but it is terrifying trying to impress you."

Hermione gave him a confuse look and said, "Me? Okay, but last year, you wouldn't give a shit about me."

"Yeah but this year," he said scooting closer to her and caressing her cheek, "You're glowing, I don't know, you just have this aura around you and you've got it all made."

"No, see that's where you're wrong, you have it all made; you're Head Boy, Quidditch Captain, you have money, power, the bloodline," she explained.

Draco shook his head, "Ah, alright, alright okay I am lucky."

Hermione raised her eyebrow at him and he said, "Okay I am really lucky, and that's why I'd be crazy not to make the most of it," he paused for a moment and continued, "Look Hermione, maybe sometimes I come out too strong, I don't know who else to be, I just got to put my whole heart into things, you know, I am trying here," he leaned in and Hermione knew what is about to come but stopped him, "Sounds like it would be an easy way to get it broken."

He pulled back just a little and said, "Well yeah, but luckily I know how to protect myself against that," Hermione looked at him and he said, "With some bloody amazing dance moves."

"What?" she asked because she wasn't sure if she heard right. Then she saw him get up and he pulled her up against him and knew that she indeed heard right. He twirled her around and she said with a laugh, "Oh my gosh, I wasn't expecting that."

Draco smirked and said, "I was trying to go all pro on you so---"

Hermione giggled and said, "Oh really."

Draco just nodded and she felt his hands on her hips as he brought her closer to him. She leaned in and he kissed her. Hermione happily obliged and kissed him back. She didn't want things to get too heated, just yet, so she broke the kiss and smiled. He smiled back and she leaned into his chest, which he let her. Hermione liked the feeling of being in his arms as they moved across the grass. She sighed happily and at that moment she is slowing realizing that she is starting to fall in love with him and that scared her immensely, especially after what Ginny told her. She's getting too attached and she knows it. Draco is having the same thoughts as well and Hermione listened to the sound of his heartbeat and he had his chin on her shoulder and they just continued to glide over the grass in the night with the sounds of nature around them as their music.

**Aww, well wasn't that cute? To those of you who have seen the movie, do you like how I interpreted the date? Hoped you did, please review, I love reviews!**


	12. True Intentions

Disclaimer: Don't own anything!

**Ch. 12: True Intentions**

On Monday afternoon Hermione got attacked by questions, which are all said at the same time.

"Oh my gosh! What happened?!" exclaimed Cho.

"Yeah we want details woman!" said Pansy.

"We were going to owl you, but the Owlery was unavailable," said Hannah.

They waited for Hermione to answer and she finally did; "W-well you guys dated him, you know…" she trailed off.

"Yeah but not up in the heavens! What the bloody hell happened out there?" asked Hannah.

"N-nothing, we talked and he was, it was nice," she replied with a smile as she remembered the nights' events.

"You talked? So he was able to get intimate," Pansy paused, "Without like…being intimate?"

Hermione laughed and Cho said, "Alright he is telling her anything she wants to hear, look the only way to know for sure if he has fallen for her is too see how much Hermione can push him the night of the ball."

Hermione nodded and said, "R-right I can do that," and gave them a worried look.

"Oh no," said Hannah shaking her head, "Oh no, I know that look, he's got you under his spell."

"What?!" exclaimed Hermione, she shook her head and said, "No, come on."

"No, you come on!" said Pansy, "You can't loose focus so close to the ball."

"Hermione we all believed him," said Hannah and Hermione looked at her intentionally, "But there is no way to find out what this guy is really thinking."

"Yes there is," said Cho and held up what seems to be a brand new mirror. She is going out the door and the others were about to follow as well when the Head Girl stopped them, "No, let me do this."

They all nodded and let her go, wondering what she is going to do.

------------

In a few minutes the Slytherin Quidditch team will be ending their practice soon and right now the Head Girl; Cho Chang is hiding inside an old locker, in the Slytherin locker room, believe it or not, and the locker seems like no one had used it in who knows how long. She charmed her mirror like before and faced it towards her, "Right now I am behind enemy lines, a fortress if you will, where the men reveal themselves---" she gasped and turned the mirror around in front of the little slits as the Slytherin Quidditch team themselves entered.

"Those Gryffindors are going down!" yelled Goyle, who is one of their beaters this year.

"So Drake want to hang out with us tonight?" asked Blaise.

"Nah I have other things in mind I would rather do," Draco replied as he thought of a certain Gryffindor witch and sat down putting on his white Oxford shirt.

"Aww come on Drake, we were going to get some girls tonight why do you have to act like one?" said Crabbe, who is another one of their beaters.

All the guys went "Ohhhhh!"

"That's messed up man," Draco said and concentrated more on getting dressed. "Boys, boys, great things take time, okay?" said Draco.

"Oh please," whispered Cho and rolled her eyes.

"Man you whipped!" exclaimed Goyle and slapped Draco's back with a towel. Blaise, Crabbe, Nott, and the rest of the team soon joined in on slapping their captain with their towels.

Draco put his arms out in surrender and stood on the bench, "Whoa! Whoa! Nobody is whipped! Draco Malfoy is not whipped!"

Back in the tiny, old, locker Cho whispered, "Oh here we go."

"Let's just say that at the ball, I'll be doing more than dancing afterwards," he finished off with a smirk.

Cho smirked as well because of what she uncovered and whispered once more, "I am so going to get you."

------------

A week flew by and Hermione searched around the potions room for Dominique. She smiled as she found him and said, "Oh hey, so are you going to bring those over there?" she asked eyeing his arms full of ingredients and pointing towards her desk.

"Actually, I think I am going to go back to my old lab partner. You know Madame Pomfrey; she can mend bones in a heartbeat," he explained nodding his head.

"Oh," said Hermione crestfallen.

"Yeah," Dominique said and walked out of her way, and not noticing the hurt expression on the girl's face.

--------------

That night in the Gryffindor common room Hermione finally decided to be with Harry, Ron, and Ginny. Harry and Ron apologized to her and now they are best friends again. The boys are playing wizard chess in the corner and Hermione is curled up on the sofa in front of the fire with Ginny and having girl talk.

Their fun got interrupted when an owl flew in and came to Hermione. She opened it up and surprised to find that it was from her mum.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_I just wanted to let you know that I am seeing this man Jeff and he's a doctor, can you believe that?! He's really sweet and I hope you will support this new relationship and please don't call him Skip. Hope everything is well at school and tell Harry, Ron, Ginny, and the rest of the Weasleys I said 'hello'_

_With all my love,_

_You're Mother_

Hermione groaned and Ginny said, "What is it Hermione?"

"Oh nothing," she reply.

"Hermione stop lying to us and tell us what's wrong," said Ron.

Hermione thought, 'well I should let this all out and tell my friends what's going on at home.' So she told them everything. All her problems at home since the summer before sixth year and how her mum is dating all these jerks since her parents got a divorce and that's why her grades dropped because of the stress she was having. She showed them the letter and explained that she called all her mother's boyfriends Skip because eventually they will all do that sometime and leave her mum miserable again. After her long explanation Hermione is in tears and said, "God, no wonder I am so messed up, I have never seen a functional relationship! She doesn't see how this affects me!" she cried.

Ginny rubbed her shoulders and Harry said, "Wow Hermione, I am so sorry that happened to you."

"Yeah, why didn't you tell us sooner? We are you're best friends after all," said Ron hurtful.

"Because, I didn't want my problems over toping yours, when this was happening at first, we were at war, I am sure my problems weren't worth talking about when basically the world was at stake," answered Hermione wiping her tears away. Hermione sighed and said, "I am going to bed, don't worry about me," and she went up to her room without looking back. As she got dressed she decided to reply to her mother whenever she felt like it and as she climbed into bed, she put the covers over her head, sobbed, and went to bed restless.

**Ok, I had a hard time with this chapter, hoped you liked it any ways and leave me a review, please?**


	13. Humiliation nation

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

**Ch 13: Humiliation nation**

Its night of the ball and everyone is in the Great Hall dancing to the music of what the wireless currently has on. The hall still has its Christmas tress all around, snow falling half way down, candles floating around, in the corners only to give it that romantic look, a large table on one side of it for drinks and treats and the four tables are replaced with little tables and each table has either black, red, green, or white table cloths. It is a rather beautiful scene.

Hermione is by herself on the side of hall sitting at a green table cloth table. Harry and Ginny are closely dancing with one another and look so in love. Ginny does look pretty tonight with her purple dress and Harry with his matching tux and his hair actually tamed. Ron and Luna are dancing not too far from Harry and Ginny. Luna has on a yellow dress and Ron has a matching tux on as well. He looks way better than he did in the Yule Ball in their fourth year. So, that left Hermione by herself, she's not even dancing with Draco, she did however share a dance with Harry and Ron earlier, but to her it didn't really count.

Tonight Hermione is wearing a knee length blue dress with silver little heels and her hair is down with two clips on each side and a little bit of glitter. The ball is both muggle and wizarding wear. She looked around and wondered where Cho, Hannah, and Pansy are at. She found Cho dancing in the corner with Terry Boot. Cho is wearing a spaghetti strapped white dress that has sparkles all over it, which made her look gorgeous as usual. She looked around some more and found Hannah with Ernie McMillan. Hannah is wearing a black halter type dress with her hair up in a twisted bun. Hermione smiled at them and wondered where Pansy could be. She found the Slytherin girl dancing with the same boy she was snogging with that one time. Pansy actually looks happy with him. Pansy is wearing a green strapless dress, a little too short for Hermione's taste and black heels. Hermione looked at the clock and it is almost midnight.

The song ended and Professor McGonagall's said to everyone present, "This is the last dance of the night, make it special!"

Hermione sighed sadly, and then she heard someone clearing their throat behind them. She turned around and it happens to be Draco.

"May I have this dance?" he asked and bowed.

Hermione looked at him and then looked around the hall and saw that everyone is too busy with their own business too look over in their direction.

"Are you sure Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"Of course I am sure, why wouldn't I want to do dance with the most beautiful girl in the room?" he asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes and he said, "I am serious, look, we don't have to go out on the dance floor if you don't want to, I just want to have the last dance with you."

Hermione smiled and answered, "Alright."

She got off her chair and he guided them onto the balcony where you can still hear the music. Draco grabbed her by the waist to bring her closer and she put her hands on his shoulders. They danced in silence under the moon. The song ended too soon for them. When they pulled apart he said, "Can I see you tonight?"

Hermione smiled, "Sure, I'll owl you."

"Alright, see you later," he whispered and kissed her forehead and she watched his navy blue robes following behind him on his way out.

------------

After the ball the four girls met in Cho's room, like always.

"Oh guess what?" said Cho. They all looked at her and she continued, "I bought two mirrors that day in Hogsmeade, but they're bigger," she got one out and it is one of those mirrors with a handle, "I put one in Draco's room as well so you and him can communicate," she said while looking at Hermione.

'Oh like video chat,' Hermione thought.

Pansy smirked and went up to Hermione, "Now the real game begins," and gave her a bag.

Hermione looked inside and said, "Are you sure we're not going too far?"

Hannah gave her a look that said, 'are you kidding me?'

"Hermione, do you know what happens when you let your guard down around Draco Malfoy?" Pansy said.

Hermione shrugged and Hannah said, "Cho show her."

Cho got her compact mirror and showed her the footage that day she was in the Slytherin locker room and when Hermione heard him say, "Let's just say at the final game I'll be doing more than just dancing afterwards."

Cho closed the mirror, Hermione huffed and said, "Draco Malfoy you are going down!" she then grabbed the bag and went to the bathroom. Cho, Hannah, and Pansy all smirked and high fived each other.

After about seven minutes they heard a click from the back of the room they turned around with their jaws opened. Right there in front of them is little miss goody two shoes Granger in green lingerie with a translucent, long black cover up, and black heels.

"Why green?" Hermione looked down at herself.

Pansy closed her mouth and replied, "Because it would turn on Draco even more, if he sees you wearing his House colors."

"So? Do I look okay?" asked Hermione nervously.

"Are you kidding? You look hot!" Hannah exclaimed.

The girls laughed and Hermione clapped to herself and went over to the new mirror that she will be chatting with Malfoy.

In the same common room, down the hall Draco is just sitting on his bed, waiting for a reply from Hermione, when to meet him, then he heard a rattling noise. He looked around and on his dresser he found a big golden mirror with a handle. He looked at it carefully and touched the surface then he jumped when he saw Hermione's face in it.

"Surprise," said Hermione seductively.

"Wow, what's going on?" asked Draco still eyeing the mirror.

"Oh I just thought you would like to see me, sooner."

"Well this is a nice surprise," he said with a smirk and sat on the bed.

In Cho's room Hermione is facing in front of the door, so he couldn't tell where she's at and the girls are on the bed, with parchment in hand to help out on what she should say.

"So are you alone?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah," he answered.

"Me too, it's so sad, because I am so lovely."

Draco gave her a weird look and she said, "Lonely, I am so lonely," she glared at the girls for writing the wrong thing to say.

Hermione made a sad puppy dog face and Draco said, "Well, maybe I can come by and give you company?"

"Ooh, I like that, but there's a problem Filch and that darn cat of his are out patrolling the corridors and he's hard to get pass," explained Hermione.

"Damn it," he cursed.

"Unless, if you want to I don't know sneak pass him and come by."

"Yeah right," he scoffed.

"Yeah it's too bad," she sighed, "I got all dressed up," she then looked at Pansy and she lowered her sleeve to show her shoulder, "or down," continued Hermione and showed her bare shoulders then her green bra.

Draco's mouth and throat got all dried up, so he cleared his throat, "I-I can sneak pass him."

The girls had excited expressions on their faces and Hermione said, "Great, I am on the first floor in the second classroom on the right."

Draco smirked and said, "Well then I'll see you soon," he was about to leave when Hermione said, "Hold on, hold on!"

He sat on the bed again and grabbed the mirror, "Yeah?"

She looked at the girls for some guidance and Cho drew a present on the parchment; "I got you a present?" she shrugged.

"Oh yeah?" said Draco.

Then Cho pointed underneath the bed, "Yeah it's under your bed," said Hermione.

Draco kneeled on the floor. He saw a bag and looked into it, "What?" he whispered to himself. Inside the bag is a green thong, "Little preview?" he asked Hermione.

"Uh, no I want you to wear them," Hermione answered seductively, "What's wrong? It's sexy, haven't you ever done this before?" asked Hermione when she saw the look on his face.

"Uh, no."

"That's cute, you are just so inexperienced," said Hermione and laughed.

"What?" said Draco like he couldn't believe what he just heard, "I am not inexperience."

"Draco, Drackie," cooed Hermione, "I thought you would do this one little thing for me? And maybe I would do a little something for you," then Hermione took of the translucent black cover up and showed him more of what she was hiding. She saw the look on his face, which was pure shock and his mouth is hanging wide open, but she covered herself up and yawned, "But you know what? I am tired and it's getting late, goodnight," she was about to walk away when he said, "Wait, give me ten minutes."

Hermione looked at the girls and they all nodded and she answered in her sweet innocent voice, "Okay."

**----------**

Draco walked to the first floor in only a towel to meet Hermione, 'this better be worth it,' he thought. He finally reached the classroom that Hermione mentioned. He took of the towel and sat on the desk up front. He laid himself now and balanced his head with his elbow and smirked as he waited for Hermione. Then a door to the side creaked opened and in walks in Professor McGonagall in her nightgown. The aged woman screamed in horror as she noticed the almost naked head boy on her desk. Draco yelped and practically jumped off her desk and covered his genitals with a book and said, "Sorry!" Professor McGonagall continued to scream, she then huffed, went up to the blonde and grabbed him by the ear. She grabbed him all the way to the dungeons and yelled at him at how very inappropriate behavior this is especially being Head Boy. The students started to come out from their common rooms to see what all the commotion is about and couldn't believe their eyes, "Drake what are you wearing?" he heard one of his fellow Slytherins say from behind. Hermione and Hannah reached the crowded corridor and are once again trying hard to hold their laughter. Hannah dragged Collin with them and he took pictures of him. It felt like the whole school is around him as his Transfiguration professor dragged him to Professor Snape's office.

Professor McGonagall raped on the door and Snape finally opened the door with an angry expression and then looked at the two people in front of him. Draco has never seen the look of pure shock on his professor's face, "What in Merlin's name?" he asked.

"I think this belongs to you Severus!" she fumed, "I found it on my desk!"

"Professor, make her let go, please," begged Draco as he looked at his potions master.

"Let go," he said. McGonagall let go of Draco's ear in a painful way and Snape advanced on Draco as the blonde made contact with the wall, "'Live and let live' is what I say Mr. Malfoy," Draco wasn't really paying attention, he is even redder if it were possible and he saw that Creevey kid taking pictures of him. His professor continued, "Mr. Malfoy, I am not equipped for this kind of oddness this close to the House Cup!" he barked and Draco shuddered from the potion master's tone.

Everyone started laughing and the Head Boy ran down the corridor and saw Hermione in a robe and she whispered, "I guess it was in the third classroom, and not second, sorry."

Draco didn't care about her apology, he just continued running and covering himself as best he could and made it to his head dorm.

Back in the crowded and shocked corridor Professor McGonagall yelled, "Alright show's over! Back to your rooms this instant!" everyone obeyed and hurriedly went back to their respective dorms, still laughing. The four mischievous girls slept peacefully at what they accomplished.

**Aww poor Draco, LOL. Hoped this chapter made you laughed. Sorry, for the late update, well it's later than usual, I think. I am going to try harder to update faster every time because I'll be leaving in 3 weeks for Hawaii and I want to finish this story before I leave. Please review, I need more reviews from you guys, pretty please? Thank you to everyone so far. **


	14. A proposal, going home & second thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

**Ch 14: A proposal, going home and second thoughts**

The next day was too much for Draco to bear. There are pictures all over the school of him wearing that thong. The dreadful day is almost over and he finally made his way to the Quidditch pitch for practice. Everyone stared at him and didn't know what to say. Draco is the captain after all so he broke the awkward silence, "Alright, come on guys let's get started!" he took of his shirt and bent down to pick up his broom. The guys shook their heads as they see the same green thong on him.

Blaise went up to him and said in a concerned voice, "You're wearing thongs again, man?"

Draco got on his broom and flew up so he's a little off the ground, but not too much and answered, "Yep."

Draco takes a look at the stands and sees people gathering, Slytherins of course, but mostly girls. He tried to ignore them and flew higher in the air. His teammates joined him and Draco said, "They're breezy, they don't bind," Draco stood on his broom and moved his hips and sat back down, "And they give you just enough speed," he leaned more into his broom to accelerate and went around the field at top speed As he got closer to his team he got up and did a flip in the air and landed perfectly back on his broom and faced his teammates.

His team went, "Ohhhh!" and couldn't believe what their captain just pulled off.

Everyone in the stands started clapping and cheering. Draco raised his arms and said, "What now, huh?"

Twenty minutes later everyone on the team is wearing a thong.

"Alright guys let's go!" ordered Draco and they carried practice on normally.

Cho sneaked up on the pitch and gaped at the Slytherin team, 'did we make Draco Malfoy make a new fashion statement or something?' she thought angrily and stormed away from the pitch.

----------

The following day the Head Girl caught up with Hannah and told her what happened at the Quidditch pitch. The Hufflepuff said, "The Whomping Willow can attack him all it wants and he can make a body cast a fashion statement!" she fumed.

Both girls looked to their left as they noticed more guys wearing thongs. They growled in frustration.

----------

Well, it is that time of year again when the students have to go home for the winter break. Hermione is going home, much to her dismay. She rather spend her Christmas with her friends at the burrow or Grimmauld place then with her mother, but her mother asked to spend her Christmas with her for old times sake and Hermione didn't have the heart to reject. As she gathered all her belongings and went down to meet Harry, Ron and Ginny by the carriages she was stopped by Draco, "Hey," he said

Hermione looked at him and was about say something but closed her mouth again.

"The other night didn't go as I hoped," he said.

Hermione answered, "Yeah I know sorry."

"It's okay," he replied.

Hermione smiled and said, "Yeah, now everyone knows about women lingerie."

He laughed and said, "Yeah, Blaise and I thought it would be a great birthday theme, 'not the same old thong and dance.'"

"Really? Cute," she replied, "Look, the carriages are about to leave so say what you have to say," she looked over at her friends; Ginny was giving her a smirk which Hermione glared back and the boys where glaring daggers at the Slytherin.

Draco sighed and answered, "Alright."

Hermione looked at him and began tapping her foot.

"Look…you don't get it, okay?" she gave him a weird look and he continued, "I was humiliated trying to get your attention and I am not working this hard just so I can get some action."

"So I guess you didn't get to do more than dancing afterwards, huh?" she said angrily.

"Where'd you hear that?" Draco asked almost scared. He shook his head and said, "No, no, look t-that's just locker room talk, okay? That doesn't mean anything."

Hermione just narrowed her eyes at him.

"Look, I am saying things I don't believe, I am doing things I don't understand. I mean I put your underwear on and I sneaked passed Filch."

Hermione just smirked and thought highly of herself for what she put him through.

Draco sighed and said, "I am trying so hard, but I am out of strategies. Hermione…you're the one," he looked at the girl in front of her and she has her mouth ajar. Draco sighed once more and said, "Look, I've never done this before, so I am not exactly sure how it goes," he took off his Slytherin ring and put it on her ring finger. The ring is huge for her but gorgeous. "It's just something personal, okay? Something to show you," he paused and Hermione's heart is pounding so fast and hard she could swear he can hear it. He grabbed her hand and held it high in the air so everyone present in the Entrance hall can see, "And whoever wants to know! That I am whipped!"

Some Huffelpuff in the corner called back, "Excellent," and sounded like he didn't really care.

Draco put her hand down and looked into her eyes, "Yep, I am whipped. Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked in a shy voice and shrugged his shoulders and Hermione saw a hint of pink on his pale cheeks.

Hermione just froze and thought, 'what now?'

---------

After that…unexpected proposal Hermione just stood there too shock to say anything and she heard Draco say something about just owl him during the break. On the train however Harry and Ron where shouting at her in the compartment and telling her how this is a very bad idea and how can she even consider of being his girlfriend. Hermione just ignored them and stared out the window the entire trip. Once at King's Cross Hermione bid her friends a fare well and have a Happy Christmas. Her mother smiled at her when she greeted her daughter then they drove off in their bright blue Mini Cooper towards their home.

After what seems like twenty minutes of driving her mum asked, "So, how was school so far?"

Hermione chose her words carefully, "It was…interesting."

"How so?" her mother asked.

Hermione shrugged, "It's just different from the previous years."

Her mother didn't say anything else she just nodded in response and in no time they reached home. After getting her trunk out of the car and Crookshanks, Hermione went straight up to her room.

---------

For Christmas Hermione received a book about Anamagi from Harry, a simple, gold heart necklace from Ron, a book of beauty charms from Ginny, a bunch of products from Fred and George's shop, a sweater with an 'HG' on it from Mrs. Weasley, Hermione thought she put the 'G' so it won't get confused with Harry's. From Mr. Weasley she received a new set of parchment and a couple of quills, she laughed at the gift because she can usually get those things herself at Diagon Alley, but the thought counts and loved it any ways. She got a digital camera from her father, and from her mother she got a bunch of DVDs and CDs that she wanted. She even got a present from Draco, which shocked her. As if the ring wasn't already enough. He gave her beautiful stud earrings which have emerald and ruby stones on each of them. 'Must've been very expensive,' she thought as she stared at them. She put them on and read the little card that just fell out.

_HG_

_These earrings represent us in a way; A Slytherin and Gryffindor coming together. Hope you have a Happy Christmas and I hope you haven't forgotten about what I asked you before you left school. Give me an answer soon. I can't wait forever._

_DM_

Hermione was shocked he was so open in his letter. Anyone could've intercepted it and could find out who HG and DM really are and that could lead to Draco's father knowing and that won't be pretty. Hermione felt guilty for not giving him anything. Of course she gave gifts for her friends and the Weasleys.

Later that week she decided to go the wizarding mall, which isn't far from her house and maybe she'll find something for Draco. It won't be as extravagant as his but it'll be better than nothing. She went out onto the drive way and borrowed her mum's Mini Cooper, which she can legally drive from the past year, when she got her license.

After about ten minutes she drove into this deserted alley and parked on the side. She walked a little further until she reached this wall much like the entrance to Diagon Alley, tapped the bricks in a certain pattern and she was in. She went over a bridge that has a pond and everything and when you look up there's a big sign that says; 'Welcome to Diagon Gardens.'

The mall was built by the owner of Diagon Alley so that's why it has a similar name. It's rather big and elegant looking. It has all kinds of shops, for clothing, books, make up for the ladies of course, many jewelry stores, a Quidditch store, even a muggle store, and many others. Diagon Gardens is basically like Diagon Alley just bigger and more organized. The mall is fairly new it's been open about a year and it grew quite popular. Hermione wouldn't be surprised if she saw some of her classmates here. After going to the Quidditch shop and getting a polishing kit for Draco, Hermione bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry," Hermione said and picked up her book.

"Oh, it was my fault, don't worry about," said the person.

When Hermione looked up she gasped, "Cho?"

"Oh, Merlin! Hermione! I was hoping we'll get too see each other during break," she said happily.

"Oh, I know, we didn't get to say 'bye' to each other. Oh I have some news, come on," she dragged the Head Girl down the street and was about to go into an ice cream store when someone bumped into them and all the girl's belongings fell onto the floor.

"Oh, I am sorry," said Hermione, 'I am such a klutz today,' she thought embarrassed.

Her and Cho helped her and grabbed all the stuff from the ground. When they straighten themselves out all three of them gasped and exclaimed each other's name.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Hannah.

Hermione shrugged, "Oh, you know, just doing some shopping and earlier I bumped into Cho."

"That's great!" said Hannah, "Well, you know what I mean," she elaborated because it didn't sound right at first.

"Come on, I was just about to tell Cho some interesting news, you should come with us," said Hermione.

Hannah agreed and they were about to enter the ice cream shop again when Hannah said, "No, don't go in there. We should go somewhere in private, honestly," the Huffelpuff rolled her eyes."

"Oh, you're right," said Hermione.

"Let's go over there," Cho pointed at a dark corner behind a potions shop.

"I don't know," said Hermione skeptically.

"Come on," Cho said and she led the way.

When the girls where about to turn the corner they heard the door chimed from the potions shop and gaped at the girl who stepped out.

"Parkinson?" said Hermione.

Pansy took out her wand and was about to hex the person who said her name but then lowered her wand when she saw who it was, "Oh, it's just you. Wait, all of you? Did you guys plan this without telling me?"

"No," Hannah answered while shaking her head, "We just all bumped into each other, basically."

"Oh," Pansy answered.

"Well, this is great, now I can tell all of you guys what happened right before I left school. Or rather, I can show you," and Hermione lifted up her hand to show the ring. They all gasped and Pansy grabbed it to get a better look.

"Oh…" said Cho.

"My…" continued Hannah.

"God!" finished Pansy.

"We'll crush him!" said Cho.

"Kill time. Bam!" said Hannah with her eyes twinkling.

"Happy birthday little Malfoy," said Pansy sarcastically.

Cho and Hannah exchanged looks and Pansy is still holding onto to her hand and admiring her ring.

Hermione got out of her grasp and backed away. She thought about how maybe this plan of theirs is getting out of hand. Hermione thought of all the good times she had with Draco and suddenly felt guilty of the whole thing because he doesn't even know he's being watched, like an experiment. Now she felt sorry for Draco for all the things he went through because of their plan. Draco is and has been for awhile really sweet to her, did they go too far? 'Am I getting second thought?' "Um…y-you guys," they all looked at her and she went on saying, "I am feeling a little weird about this whole thing."

"Huh?" said Hannah.

"Hermione! You said if you ever dated a guy like this you would get even," said Cho.

Hermione shook her had, "I know but…"

Pansy gasped, "Oh my God, you love him!"

Hermione was about to say something when Hannah said, "Oh we are doing a dating intervention. This is for your own good."

"Reality check Hermione," said Cho and continued with a whisper, "You're not really dating him."

"You got Malfoyed over," said Pansy.

"He didn't fall for you," interrupted Cho, "He fell for what we made you. Who were you before you met us?"

"Know it all, mudblood Granger," answered Pansy, "Basically no one in the eyes of Draco and then we made you 'the one' and this is how you repay us?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes at them and said, "So the little monster you created destroys Draco Malfoy and then what? What happens to me?" she shrugged.

"You become a legend!" said Pansy.

"Yeah!" said Hannah who spoke for the first time in awhile.

"What if I don't want that?" asked Hermione.

"Well you can't have him!" exclaimed Pansy outraged, "and this ring belongs to me! I am the one in Slytherin and pureblooded, this ring should be mine!" she grabbed her hand towards her.

Hannah got in between Pansy and Hermione and said, "What you think because you're in Slytherin and pureblooded you can get whatever you want?"

"Exactly!" answered Pansy.

"Hey! Girls, stop!" said Cho and lifted up her hand to stop them.

"Thanks Cho," Hermione sighed.

"He deserves the best, okay? He obviously deserves me," said Cho proudly.

Hermione gaped at her.

"Oh please," scoffed Hannah.

"What?!" said Pansy, "You don't care about him all you care about it getting into St. Maines."

Cho rolled her eyes and said, "I believe its St. Mun-gos," she corrected slowly as if she were talking to a five year old.

"Stop it!" yelled Hermione, "You guys we're supposed to be friends."

Hannah answered, "Well friends don't say they're going to do something and then…"

"And then totally screw everybody over!" interrupted Pansy.

"You're not against Draco, than you are not with us," pointed out Cho and they all crossed their arms over their chests and narrowed their eyes at Hermione.

"You guys really think this is going to help you get over Draco Malfoy?" Hermione said, "you're either obsessed with destroying him or obsessed with dating him. Either way, it's always all about him," she stated. She shook her head and said, "I am done with it."

She was about to leave but then she said, "Oh and whatever you're plan is, count me out," and she quickly ran out and back onto the busy streets of the mall.

"Well don't worry about it, because you're fired!" called back Cho. They didn't hear her heels clicking on the pavement anymore and thought that outburst was pretty pointless.

"But…" said Hannah lost.

"Okay," said Cho and looked at the girls, "hang on, I think I know what we need."

Then they left the little corner as well.

Hermione ran down the busy streets, not caring where she is or who she's passing.

Another someone that Hermione knows that's tied up into this whole thing; Dominique. He is also at the mall. He was at the Quidditch shop when he spotted a familiar girl with cinnamon eyes, head of brown curls and a expression on her face that looks like she is about to cry and so he just watched her retrieving back with concerned eyes. Then five minutes later he sees Cho, Hannah, and Pansy walking pass the shop as well and from the same path that Hermione took. Okay, now he's really confused.

Hermione's feet led her to the exit of the mall and was about to tap the bricks when just the thought of sitting on the ground would be better, because that's how she felt; as low as dirt. How ironic; a mudblood feeling like dirt, Hermione thought bitterly. She thought over this past year and wished she could go back. Even as far back as the summer before sixth year so she can prevent her parent's divorce and maybe she won't be as messed up as she thinks she is. A single tear rolled down her cheek and she wiped it away.

"That's a nice ring," said a voice.

She looked up saw Dominique is standing there, 'God, it's like the whole damn school is here,' she thought amazed. Hermione looked down at the ring and noticed she just wiped the tear away with the hand that has the ring and he saw it.

"It's not what it looks like," she said in a hurry, 'But it's never really like that is it?' she thought.

"Since when are Cho and Hannah friends with Pansy?" he asked with an eyebrow raised, "from what I hear those girls absolutely hate each other, Hermione," he paused and looked into her eyes and said, "And what are they doing talking to you?"

Hermione stood up and chuckled nervously. He sighed and kept on talking, "What happened to you? You were so different, and now you're like the rest of them…you fell for my cousin," he said frustrated and shook his head.

"No, I-I didn't. No it's--it's not like that. I mean…" she stuttered.

"It's something you cooked up with those three. It's just a joke to you isn't?"

Hermione looked at him with a hurtful look. Dominique pursed his lips and broke the uneasy silence, "You want to know why Draco fell for you?" Hermione's mouth is slightly trembling and trying to hold back the tears as best she could. She didn't really want to hear his answer but he answered any ways, "he thinks that you're the first honest relationship that he's been in."

"Well, he's not that innocent, okay? I mean if you know how Draco Malfoy can be," said Hermione in a define tone.

"Everybody knows how he can be. He is Draco Malfoy!" he said raising his voice, "and still, every girl in school lines up to date him, knowing what they know, and yeah he lies to girls to get them to fall for him. I can't imagine the kind of person who would do that. Can you?" he finished his speech and looked straight into her eyes once more. He sighed, and walked backed to the crowded streets.

Hermione sighed sadly. She sat down, brought her knees closer to her chest, rested her head on them and cried. Cried for her parents, cried for her friends, cried for Draco and Dominique, but mainly she cried for how she doesn't like of what she turned out to be.

**Hoped you liked this chapter. Its extra long, so I deserve a bunch of reviews from you guys!**


	15. A little chat

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

**Ch. 15: A little chat **

A few weeks went by and ever since Hermione came back from her winter break she has been acting weird towards everyone, she even tried to avoid Draco because if she'll look at him she's afraid of saying something she might regret.

One night she decided to have a chat with Ginny and the boys, because she got a letter from her mum. She sat in her favorite armchair next to Harry and Ron who are playing exploding snaps. She walked over to them and says, "Hey guys, can I talk to you?"

Ginny grinned and said, "Sure thing Hermione, what's on your mind?"

The boys looked at her also and waited for her answer.

Hermione shrugged and said, "Everything."

Harry said, "Hermione you can tell us anything."

Then Ron said, "Yeah."

She smiled at their encouragement and said, "Thanks guys, well it's a long story."

"I've got time," said Harry.

"Yeah we have all night," replied Ron. Hermione looked at Ginny and she gave her a sincere smile. So she told the boys everything that has been going on with her this year, Ginny already heard the story but she listened intentionally any ways.

Then she started talking about her mum and Ginny, "…And I got a letter from my mum this morning saying that she just broke up with her last boyfriend, who was a doctor. I mean she was with him over break, I saw him a few times. This shouldn't bother me so much, because I saw it coming."

"Well that's good isn't? No more Skip, right?" the younger girl asked.

"Yeah, I was starting to get used to it back home. She told me that she finally understands how her bad relationships are affecting me and that she didn't mean to hurt me. She read my last letter that's why and it was long," she explained.

"Shouldn't that make you feel better?" asked Ron perplexed.

Hermione nodded, "I just got so caught up in it and what I am doing to myself this year isn't really who I am and now I don't really know who my friends really are."

"Hermione, we're your friends," said Harry with a hurt tone.

Hermione looked up at him, "Harry, I didn't mean it like that, it's just hanging out with these girls, are making me so confused right now."

"Well, for the record, 'Mione, we care about you," said Ron and his ears turned red when she looked at him.

"Really?" Hermione asked.

"Of course!" exclaimed Harry.

"Maybe, if you show them the real Hermione you won't be so confused," suggested Ginny.

The boys nodded and Hermione pondered over her words. After awhile she said her thanks, hugged each of them, went up to her room, did her nightly routine and finally went under her covers and closed her eyes.

**Short I know, but that's how I roll sometimes. I just thought that these four should have a chapter to themselves. I'll update fast for you guys, like I always do. Oh and for any of you who have a myspace, I put my link to my profile on my fanfiction profile, so if you have a myspace please add me, that'll be awesome. Okay, now all you need to do, is click on the purple button that says 'go' and review for me, please?**


	16. Slytherin vs Ravenclaw

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

**Ch. 16: Slytherin vs. Ravenclaw**

Well January and February came and went and eventually Hermione said yes to Draco into agreeing being his girlfriend, but that was of course for the sake of their plan, even though Hermione isn't speaking to either Cho, Hannah and Pansy, she concluded with herself that when they apologize first then she'll apologize as well.

Today is the Quidditch game between Slytherin and Ravenclaw and this game will determine who will go to the finals for the Quidditch House Cup against Gryffindor in the end of May. Everyone is really excited, well that is accept of course the teams who are playing today they are more anxious than anything. Since Ravenclaw is playing that means Cho will be on the field against Draco. That is; Head Boy and girl who are both the seekers for today's game, so it should be quite an interesting, entertaining game, because most of the school knows that the two seekers had a brief romantic relationship at the beginning of the school year.

Everyone took their seats at the stadium and held their breaths to wait for the most anticipated game of the season to start.

"Welcome everyone to the final game before the Cup, today's game is between Slytherin and Ravenclaw!" Luna said excitedly, everyone cheered and clapped and she continued, "Here comes the Ravenclaw team now!" everyone cheered and seven players in blues capes zoomed onto the field and positioned themselves out on the field. Then Luna said, "And here comes the Slytherin team!" surprisingly everyone cheered this time as they flew onto the field and went to their specific spots.

Hermione cheered along with the crowd and is sitting by Harry, Ron, and Ginny. Even though her stands are next to Hannah's they both gave extra room from each other, because they aren't speaking to one another.

Madame Hooch yelled, "Alright you know the rules, let the game begin!" she released the quaffle into the air and Anthony Goldstein a Ravenclaw chaser caught it first. Madame Hooch got on her broom and joined the game.

"Goldstein passes the quaffle to fellow player; Terry Boot, he ducks under Crabbe, who was just about to hit a bludger his way then he flies back up to the goal posts and…scores! Boot scores! Ravenclaw receives the first ten points!" Luna roared over the speaker. Everyone cheered except the Slytherins of course.

Terry flew back towards Anthony and high fived him high up in the air by goalposts, Draco sighed and searched the field for the snitch. After circling the field three times he hasn't seen any sign of the gold ball yet but then he heard everyone cheering again and realized that his team just scored and this time sighed in content, "the game is now tied, 10-10! Come on Ackerley!" he heard Lovegood punish her Keeper. He sees that Lisa Turpin girl from the other team throw the Quaffle in and Slytherin's chaser, Theodore Nott catches it and is no less than ten feet away from the posts, he throws it and Ackerley catches it and no one gets any points. Draco circled the field once more and stops halfway, still high in the air and his eyes set on a certain Gryffindor. She is smiling as her eyes are scanning the field and Draco just smiles back at just seeing the sight of her, he can't wait to see her after the game and maybe he will have a little victory party for himself, they have been together for two months after all.

Draco's relationship with Hermione isn't as secretive as his others. Even though he mentioned to his other girlfriends that he can't have a girlfriend this year and if he did it should be secret, it's different with Hermione. He wants everyone to know who he's with even if word does get out to his father. In the first few weeks he was with Hermione, Hermione was always shy about showing public displays of affection, but soon got over it. Of course her friends; Pothead, the Weasel and Freckles were appalled by the whole thing they soon got over it as well. The teachers however, that's a different story. When Professor Snape first heard about them he looked like he was about to faint, well Draco wouldn't blame because he caught them in a rather interesting position which was in a heated lip lock session in an alcove near his classroom no doubt, of course they were punished for it.

Draco's thoughts were interrupted by a loud, powerful sound meaning a team just scored. His heart beat quickened and waited to see what the score is, "Theodore Nott just scored for Slytherin the score is now 20-10!" Draco let out a sigh of relief and circled the stadium again. He spotted Cho over by his goalposts but noticed she was just floating there, which meant she hasn't spotted the snitch either and so relaxed once more, 'focus Draco,' he scolded himself.

"Stewart Ackerley throws the quaffle back in and it looks like Lisa Turpin catches it for Ravenclaw, yes you go girl!" exclaimed Luna. She ignored McGonagall's face of disapproval and so she carried on with her commentary, "Turpin flies out of the way from Gregory Goyle of Slytherin but then Crabbe, the other beater who seemed to come out of no where, throws a bludger towards her and Malcolm Baddock for Slytherin catches it and heads towards Ravenclaw's goals," she stops commentary as she holds her breath the Slytherin chaser threw it to the left side but was too quick for Ackerley and he made a goal onto the right side confusing the Ravenclaw Keeper, "Awe, it's okay Stewart, you'll get him next time," Luna said sympathetically, "The score is now 30-10," Luna mentioned to the crowd.

Draco smirked and thought highly of his chaser for confusing that Ackerley kid. He sees the Ravenclaw Keeper throwing the quaffle in and sees his other chaser; Graham Pitchard heading towards the Ravenclaw posts again and was about to make another goal when Roger Davies, the Ravenclaw beater knocks the quaffle out of his grasp and Goldstein catches. He flies towards the Slytherin's goals, did a summersault in the air, throws the quaffle into the highest goal, lands perfectly back onto his broom and makes the goal for Ravenclaw. Draco clenched his teeth and Luna said, "Wow that was unbelievable! Amazing stunt by Anthony Goldstein who just scored ten points for Ravenclaw the score is now 30-20!" the Ravenclaws on the right side of the pitch cheered and their cries could probably be heard a mile away. Up in the stand where Luna is commentating from little Professor Flitwick clapped and beamed with joy.

As Draco flew by the Hufflepuff stands he saw a hint of gold in the corner of his eye and gasps as he sees the snitch just feet away from. He accelerated on his broom and the crowd gasped as well, "Looks like Draco Malfoy spotted the snitch and Cho is gaining on him!" Draco heard the last bit of that commentary and looked behind him and sure enough Cho was right at his tail. He grunted and gained more speed, he will beat the Head Girl.

Then all of a sudden she was right next to him and smirked his way, "Hey Draco," she said sarcastically, "Nice flight," she waved and crossed his path and now was ahead of him, but Draco wouldn't let her have it. He caught up next to her and said, "My dear little Head Girl, you should know that I am faster than you," he smirked as he saw the shocked expression on his face as he was insinuating their past relationship, "bastard," Cho muttered. She was once again behind him, a mere two feet and was about to pass him but he was blocking her path and there was no way around him, but Cho will get the snitch if it's the last thing she'll do. Then all of a sudden she got to close to him, and they collided against one of the stands and fell to the ground on top of each other. "Oh my goodness, are they alright?" Luna gasped over the speaker. After a moment of just laying there Cho realized what happened and said angrily, "Get off of me!" as she tried to push Draco off of her, "I am sure you don't mind being this close with me so soon," said Draco quietly in her ear and Cho knew that he was already smirking, "Not in your life Malfoy, you're so full of it," she said angrily, "Now for the last time get off of me!" and she finally pushed him off, "Who got the snitch?" they heard Luna ask the crowd. Cho gasped at the second realization and wondered that for herself, she didn't have it that's for sure, so that meant…Oh no, she thought miserably. Draco stood up and held the snitch in his grasp, "Slytherin wins! The final score is now 180-20! Wow what an amazing game, great job to both teams! Slytherin will be playing against Gryffindor for the Quidditch House Cup" Luna exclaimed over the speaker. Draco heard his Slytherins cheering and they rushed down to the field to congratulate their team.

-----------

That night Draco and his fellows Slytherins threw a victory party in the common room, not the Head common room, but as Draco knows they won't welcome his girlfriend with open arms so he decided to leave early. As he was about to walk through the portrait Daphne Greengrass stopped him, "Why are you leaving so soon Drakie?" she cooed and Draco made a disgusted face because he can clearly tell that she's drunk.

"Not of your damn business Greengrass, now let me pass," he ordered dangerously. Now that Pansy stopped bugging him this year this girl has been on his tail all year and she is worse than Pansy ever was in the last six years.

"Or what?" the girl asked.

Draco gave her a confused look and she said, "You heard me, or what? You usually say one thing and insinuate another, that's what a threat is Draco, or have you lost your touch?" she said that last part quietly and now is inches from his face.

"Well, I am in a cheery mood this evening so I decided not to threaten you, so if you would be so kind as to step out of the way, you can deal with it the easy way or the hard way," Draco explained.

She hiccupped and smiled, "I like the hard way, don't you remember those days Draco?" she said seductively.

Draco sighed and fully regretted ever having a one night stand with this girl. It was at the end of their fifth year and it was a drunken mistake that started very similar like this night. That is with a common room party.

"Don't remind me," he said annoyed, "Now let me pass," he said angrily and so he shoved the girl into a wall and he saw her fall to the floor, he made his way out of the portrait and heard her call out his name but shut the portrait on her face.

He sighed with relief and went to go retrieve his little Gryffindor. He headed towards her common room and was surprised to see her outside her portrait, "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked as she came up to her.

She jumped at the sound of his voice but then relaxed when she saw him, "Oh hey," she smiled, "Nothing's wrong I was actually on my way to find you."

"Is that so?" he asked and he pulled her closer.

She nodded, "Congratulations by the way, sorry I wasn't with you earlier, there where to many people out on the field."

"Don't worry about it, I rather spend my time alone with you," he said in a husky voice, "And thank you," and he finally kissed her.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. He trailed kissed along the side of her neck and was rubbing her hip with his right hand. Hermione collided with the wall and tapped his shoulder, "D-Draco not here," she panted.

Draco pulled away from her and said, "You're right," he looked around to see if anyone was there and the corridor is deserted at the moment, "Come on," he grabbed her hand and she let him lead the way.

Hermione recognized her surroundings and realized that he is taking her to his Head dorm. She started to panic, 'oh no, what do I do? I am not ready for this. We've only been together for two months and technically it's not a real relationship,' she reminded herself. They reached the common room and he started to kiss her again and guided her inside. All previous thoughts from her mind vanished as she felt his tongue explore her mouth and his hands on her bare skin. He then guided her to his room and Hermione pulled away from his lips and arched her neck so he kiss her there instead. She looked around his room and was simply amazed by it. It's just like Cho's but this room is covered in green, silver and black of course. Hermione resumed to his lips once again and then she felt his hands on the buttons of her oxford shirt. She looked down and then back up at him, "Draco, I am not sure about this," she said worried.

Draco sighed and said, "Its okay, I won't pressure you."

"Really?"

"Really," he answered, "I care about you Hermione, I really do and I won't pressure you into anything you don't want to do."

'Wow, maybe I underestimated him,' she thought. She smiled at him, "Thank you."

Draco nodded but she can tell he's a little disappointed, "Do you want me to walk you back to your room?" he asked.

Hermione thought about it and said, "Actually, I don't want to be alone tonight, can I just stay here with you for the night?"

Draco wasn't sure he heard right but then he saw her walking towards his bed and he must've heard right. He couldn't believe it, "Um, sure," he said trying not to sound as shocked as he really is, "Are you going to sleep in your uniform or do you want to burrow something from mine?"

"Oh, that would be nice thanks," she answered.

Draco nodded and cleared his throat. He's never actually slept with a girl without having sex right before, so this is a little new to him, but he went over to his drawers, grabbed a pair of green squared pajama bottoms, which he only wear during the winter, and a t-shirt of his favorite Quidditch team, he shrugged at what he picked out for her and handed it to her, "Here you go, bathroom is over there," he pointed to the door at the end of the room. Hermione smiled and went inside to change. Draco took a deep breathe once the door closed and said to himself, 'God, behave yourself, it's just sleeping with a girl, just sleeping, in the same bed, not a big deal,' he told himself. He won't over to his drawers and grabbed some pants and a shirt for himself. Then he thought, 'yeah, but it's not just any girl, I think I am falling for her,' he replied to his conscious. He pulled his shirt over himself and started putting on his pants, 'I think you passed that, you fell for her big time a long time ago,' it replied back, 'what? How did you come up with that?' Draco asked and was fully dressed now, 'I don't have to answer you, I am just the voice in your head who gives you advice,' Draco muttered a curse word and said to the voice, 'Well then, just answer me, when did I first fall for her?' Then the voice replied, 'Oh, would you look at the time, gotta run, bye 'bye,' and the voice vanished, 'wait, ugh,' and at that moment Hermione immerged from the bathroom.

She sat on the bed next to him and looked at him worried, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, why?" he asked

"I don't know, you just look deep in thought," Hermione suggested.

"It's nothing, come on," and he lifted up the covers so she can get in. She scooted closer to him and he wrapped his arm around her.

She kissed his cheek and said, "Goodnight Draco," and rested her head on his chest and soon fell asleep.

"Night love," he whispered as soon as he knew she was dead asleep.

**Awe, I liked the ending, hoped you did too. This chapter was so hard for me to write because of the whole quidditch game, so that's why it took me forever to post, only six days actually so it's not that bad. To the people who have scene the movie, did you notice that this wasn't in there at all? Yay me! LOL. Please review, for me? I'll really appreciate it. Love you guys**


	17. Dominique's inner battle and apologies

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**IMPORTANT:** If you haven't read chapter 16 because of the alert problems this site was having awhile ago or for any other reason go read that now and come back to this, thanks

**Ch. 17: Dominique's inner battle and apologies **

Ever since Dominique Malfoy found out that his cousin; Draco is seeing Hermione, something inside him snapped, he can't quite place it yet, 'I am not jealous' he chanted in his mind as he sees Draco pulling Hermione into a secluded corner in a corridor, of course no one else is noticing but himself. He sighed and went to class.

As he thought about it he assumes that they have been together for about two months now and those two months have been hell for him. He just can't stop thinking about her, no he's not a stalker, it's just he saw her first. Okay so maybe that's not true because Draco has known her much longer but he was nicer for Merlin's sake and more charming in his opinion, so he should get the girl.

They had a few laughs in the beginning, Potions class was a blast with her even though they were being shushed by Professor Snape every so often and were both threaten with detentions, but it was worth it. It was worth seeing her laugh because of something he said, it was worth it making her smile that lit up the room, it was him who made her laugh and smile before Draco did. So, is it wrong for him to feel jealous towards his cousin because he stole his girl? 'Wait I am not jealous,' he reminded himself and technically it wasn't his girl from the beginning, but she would've been. He was so close!

Yes, he thought of making the first move but every time he thought of doing something they either got interrupted or he chickened out and scolded himself for being such a pussy. 'Damn it,' he thought frustrated. There were so many opportunities to woo her, if only he had another chance. 'Like that'll happen,' he scoffed.

People gave him weird looks as he made that sound because he's currently in History of Magic and they are taking a test at the moment. At the thought of the test he jumped in his seat and went back to it, but as soon as he looked at his parchment, he realized he's been staring at number twenty-one for a good half an hour and he has another hour left to finish it. 'Come on focus, you know this,' he thought once more, but no matter how hard he tried to come up with the answer of when the Goblin War was he went back staring into space thinking of her.

'It's just not fair,' he thought miserably, 'why does he always get the girls?' Okay so maybe I sound a little childish just then, but I don't care.

His test seemed like a dragged on forever because so many of his fellow classmates were already turning in their papers and he's only on number thirty-two out of fifty, 'bloody hell,' he cursed mentally, 'it's not like I'll need this rubbish in my life. Do Aurors need to know about all these wars between goblins, elves, and giants?' he shook his head and tried to concentrate more on his test.

Twenty minutes later he did finish his test but not with a good thought about it.

As Dominique thought about his seventh year here at Hogwarts he wished he didn't attend at all because of all the bloody drama this school has. He used to go to Durmstrang but his father got a job at the Ministry here in England and his parents thought it will be better if he went to Hogwarts to continue his education there and of course graduate in the early summer. Dominique doesn't have the accent like most students do who go to Durmstrang because he was only there for five years of his life and before that he did live in England, so it wasn't that long enough period of time to inherit a new accent.

In his opinion Durmstrang is better. The classes are better because the students learn more usage of magic. There aren't as many students as Hogwarts does, hence less drama, the castle itself in the other magical academy is smaller but larger grounds, which he likes, but then again; would if he never went to Hogwarts? Then that means he would've never met Hermione and he is actually blessed with actually knowing a girl with brains and beauty unlike the girls back at his other school, they lack the beauty.

As March and April came the seventh years became more excited of the thought of graduation just around the corner. Draco and Hermione's relationship seem to be on good terms which of course ticks him off to the very core, but he will never admit it out loud. As he thought about Hermione once more he thought of the last conversation he had with her, sadly to say that it was during winder break when he saw her at Diagon Gardens. He remembered it ended on a sad note and that when they came from break she avoided him. Of course he shouldn't blame her after all he did called her a liar and a manipulator, not those exact words, but he was implying them and now he suddenly feels bad. Should he go up to her and apologize? And what ever happened to her so called new best friends; Cho, Hannah, and Pansy? It looked like Hermione has also been avoiding them as well.

'Maybe I should apologize,' he thought as he scanned the Great Hall and spotted Hermione, Cho, Hannah, and Pansy, 'yes that's what I am going to do, right after lunch is over, which should be soon, I have to make things right again like they were before. I can't take not being able to talk to Hermione anymore it's driving me mad.'

As soon as the bell rang he got up before anyone did in his table and went over to the Gryffindor table and finally came face to face with her as she was gathering her belongings, "Hello Hermione," he greeted politely.

She had on a shocked expression because she probably wasn't ready for his arrival, "Oh, hello," she said with no emotion.

Dominique's expression fell at her tone but then continued, "Listen can I talk to you for a second?"

"Can't it wait? I have Defense against the Dark Arts in five minutes," she explained.

"This will take two minutes, I promise," he begged.

"Alright."

Dominique smiled and they went into a corner right outside the Great Hall.

"Look, I am sorry, alright," there he said it.

"Sorry for what?" she asked.

"Hermione don't play around, you know what I am sorry for," he elaborated, "I am sorry for the way I acted that day in Diagon Gardens, I should never had said that and I want us to be friends again, if that's alright."

"Oh, I see," then she paused for a moment or two as if thinking of their situation, "Well, I am glad you came over to me to apologize because frankly I missed having you as a friend as well."

The boy smiled and so did she and that was that, they're friends again.

"And I also think you should apologize to those girls," he said.

"What girls?"

"Hermione," he warned.

She nodded her head, "I know what you mean, but they should apologize first they're the ones---"

"I don't care who started it," he interrupted, "just apologize; I want things to be right again."

"But those girls and I are supposed to hate each other, remember?"

Dominique shrugged, "So, look at you and my cousin."

The girl nodded as if she was thinking he had a point, "You're right, I know, I'll do it soon, I promise."

"Well good, just don't wait until it's too late."

"I won't," she smiled, "Well I should really get going the bell will probably ring in a minute or so."

"Yes, I suppose you're right," he answered sadly because he wished he would've had more time with her.

"So, I'll see you later then?" she asked.

"Absolutely, you can count on that," he smiled.

She smiled once more, gave him a hug and a quick peck on the cheek and ran off to her class.

Dominique stood there just realizing what happened. He smiled and touched the spot on his cheek where her lips just touched not too long ago and it was still warm, 'you idiot, you are acting like a second year with a crush,' he said to himself annoyed, 'well maybe I do have a crush, I am not afraid to admit it,' he replied back to the voice, 'whatever,' it replied back. He shook his thoughts and went to class as well.

**Yay another inner battle, lol, I like writing those, hoped you like this chapter. Please review, I need more review people! I know who you are if you don't review**


	18. Another apology and NEWTS

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

**Ch. 18: Another apology and N.E.W.T.S **

April ended rather quickly and May is finally here. This is an important for students especially for the fifth and seventh years because they'll be either taking O.WL.S. or N.E.W.T.S. and Hermione has been studying all year for this, well as much as she can considering all the drama earlier this year, but for the past few months she has been studying with Draco and that's what they are doing now in his room on his bed.

Well Hermione is studying and Draco has some other things in mind, "Draco stop," she laughed as he kissed her neck.

"Whatever for?" she heard him mumble as he nibbled by her ear.

Hermione laughed again, she set her quill down and decided to give in and kiss him tenderly on the lips.

Draco pulled her closer and played with the strings of her robes. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and played with his hair not caring wear his hands went.

Draco finally managed to pull off that unflattering school robe and tossed it to the floor; Hermione broke apart and said in a panting voice, "D-Draco…"

"What baby," he said in a husky voice as he played with the buttons of her shirt and kissed her collar bone.

"We have to study," she managed to get out.

He pulled apart and replied, "We've been studying all day and everyday for the past couple of months, take a break, please?"

Hermione looked at him then at the piled of books and notes on the bed then back up at him, "You're right."

"Of course I am right, now kiss me," he said with a smirk. Hermione rolled her eyes playfully and complied. He lay her down on the bed, started unbuttoning her shirt and kissed her from the neck up all the way down to her bellybutton and was on her last button when a knock came at the door. He groaned, pecked her on the lips, "Let me see whose at the bloody door," Hermione giggled and covered her chest.

He already knew who was at the door, "What now Chang?" he said as he saw the Head Girl in front of him.

Cho opened her mouth as if to say something but closed it once he saw his appearance; messy hair, swollen lips, the first couple buttons of his shirt undone, and its also wrinkled. He was clearly in the middle of a snogging session with Hermione of course. She also felt a little hurt that he went back to calling her 'Chang'. Cho just realized that she was probably looking like an idiot just standing there and suddenly remembered why she was there in the first place, "I just wanted to remind you that we have rounds in an hour."

"Yes mum," he said sarcastically.

Cho narrowed her eyes at him and scoffed, "Why do I even bother?"

She was just about to go to her room when she heard, "Cho wait," she turned around and it was Hermione.

"Hermione…" both Heads said at the same time. Hermione looked over at Draco and he had a confused look on his face and both Heads had looks that clearly said, 'what are you doing?'

"Don't worry Draco, I just remembered that I have to tell her something," which wasn't a complete lie; she just didn't want Draco to know that she used to be friends with his ex-girlfriend.

"Fine, I'll just be in here," Draco said and shut the door.

"What Hermione? You have Draco completely wrapped around your finger, you don't need me anymore," Cho said irritated.

"Look," she started, "I just want to apologize," there she said it.

"Apologize for what?" she asked like she had no idea what she's talking about.

"Apologizing for being stubborn and I want us to be friends again," she explained.

"Have you spoken with the others?"

"No, I will though soon," Hermione answered.

"I'll forgive you if you are still apart of the plan or are you too wrapped up in him," Cho said mentioning Draco's door with her head.

"That's not fair," Hermione pointed out.

"Fine," she shrugged, "No plan, no friendship."

"But, I am his girlfriend now, I can't go against him," she said and looked down.

"Hermione you aren't really his girlfriend," she corrected, "How many times do I have to say that? You were still in with the plan when you agreed to be his girlfriend, or have you forgotten?"

Hermione looked up and thought, 'Oh my gosh she's right, now what do I do? Well it's not like mine and Draco's relationship will last any ways and I rather loose a boyfriend than a friend,' so she concluded with herself, "Fine, I am still in."

"Alright then," she smiled, "It's almost his birthday so keep it up playing the girlfriend part, you actually look like you're in love," she laughed, "Well I have to finish up the last part of my homework before our rounds, later," she waved without a care in the world and went back to her room.

Hermione sighed and her words really dug deep, 'you actually look like you're in love,' the truth of the matter is, is that she is, right when Cho said them Hermione realized she is in love with him and now suddenly felt really guilty for going back to the plan, which is humiliating him in front of the whole school on his birthday, 'oh no,' she thought miserably.

She finally reached his room and was surprised to see him studying, really studying. He looked up and said, "Took you long enough," and raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah, sorry," she said as she climbed on his bed and put her textbook and parchment on her lap.

"Everything alright?" he asked worried.

Hermione smiled and replied, "Yeah everything it fine," she kissed his cheek, "We only have a half an hour to study before you have to do your rounds."

Draco sighed but nodded and they continued their studying and when it was time to do his rounds she kissed him tenderly on his lips and went back to Gryffindor tower.

---------

Well it's the second to last week of May and that means that the seventh years are taking their N.E.W.T.S the time has finally arrived for them, all their magical education has come to this. These tests are a matter of life and death, well not that seriously but it does affect them for their future careers.

It's Monday so the seventh years went into the Great Hall to take their Defense against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration tests so Professor Lupin and McGonagall along with Dumbledore are in the room to keep an eye on things.

As soon as their exams were passed around and facedown on their tables Dumbledore grabbed a huge hour glass and placed it at the professor's table, "You have two hours to complete both exams, it doesn't matter which one you start first then when everyone's done we'll take the oral part of the exam, which is to see how much magic you really know," the students looked at him and he continued, "Begin, now," he said and he flipped the hour glass over and the students flipped over their exams so they can start.

Hermione decided to do the Transfiguration part first she looked at the test and there are seven pages. First page of questions is from her first year, for example, 'What does _alohamora _mean and what can the spell do?' Hermione smiled and of course knew the answer. She then quickly reached the end of that page and went to the second page, which covered her second year. The first question was, 'Which spell do you use to transfigure animals into goblets?' Hermione smiled once more and wrote down her answer. 'Is the test going to be this easy?' she thought amazed. She looked around and noticed that Harry seemed to be doing well. He looked up as though he felt eyes on him and their eyes met, he smiled at her to let know that he's doing fine. Hermione nodded and searched the room for Ron. He was at the end of the table but Hermione's smile faltered when he saw him struggling, 'Come on Ron, you know this,' she said and hoped for him throughout the test. Then she spotted Draco easily because of his blonde head of his and her smile grew. It looked like he was on the fourth page already. Hermione sighed and went back to her test.

Forty-five minutes later she finished the Transfiguration part of the test and had to admit that as she got to the fifth page and beyond it did get a little challenging but she felt positive about it.

As soon as she saw the first question for her Defense test she rolled her eyes at how obvious the answer was. The last question on that first page was, 'What happens when you cast Expelliarmus?' The second page was a breeze and she finished that within ten minutes then she reached her third page and it said, 'Why is a Dementor so fearful?' and also, 'Which spell do you use to make the Dementor not so fearful?' she scribbled down her answer and finally reached the fourth page which Hermione guessed right that it's about the unforgiveable curses, 'What happens to someone when they cast Avada Kedavra?' also further down the page, 'What are the affects of Crucio?' and there were a couple more about Crucio then it asked, 'What happens to the person who is under the Imperius?' She then reached to the end of her fifth page and it asked, 'Which spell do you to make a Dementor go away?' She then reached her sixth and seventh page within a half an hour and put her tests faced down on her table.

Then once everyone was finished Professor Lupin collected the papers and they started the oral part. Two students were paired up each time they went up to either Professor Lupin or Dumbledore so they can see how well the students can protect themselves when expecting the unexpected and a few students went over to Professor McGonagall and transfigured animals to objects, objects to animals, animals to other animals, and human parts to objects and so on. This part seemed to drag on forever because there were so many students and only three professors in charge which Hermione thought it was ridiculous but she understood because the other professors had lessons right now.

Hermione was paired up with Marietta Edgecomb for the Defense part and easily blocked her when she cast a 'Stupefy' spell on her. Their duel lasted for a half an hour and Hermione thought it went fairly well. They bowed and shook hands when they finished and went over to McGonagall. She smiled at her favorite professor and surprisingly she smiled back, Hermione was afraid she will give her a stern look or something. The aged professor told her which animals and objects to transform and she easily got it, of course. Another half an hour went by and she was done with that part.

Soon everyone was done and you can hear everyone sighing in relief. The professors chuckled because of how worn out they are. Then Professor McGonagall spoke, "Well done everyone, now I suggest you rest until dinner starts and then go to sleep early tonight," she gave everyone a stern look meaning, 'you'll regret it if you don't,' and then continued, "Tomorrow you have Potions and Herbology, come in here same time, good luck," was her final note on that and everyone went out of the Great Hall. Conversations can be heard of how well or poorly they think they did on certain parts and how stupid this question was or how easier they thought this test was going to be. Hermione shook her head as she heard Harry and Ron's conversation all the way up to Gryffindor tower. She was too tired to see how Draco did on his exam so she decided to see him after dinner which he hoped he won't mind she told the boys she was going to take a nap until dinner, which was in two hours. The boys waved her off and Hermione crawled onto her bed with her clothes on and went to sleep.

----------

After dinner Hermione waited until everyone left the Great Hall and finally saw Draco come out and walked next to him, "Hey," she said with a smile.

"Hey yourself," he said with a smirk and wrapped his arms around her waist to bring her closer.

"How was your test?" she asked.

"It went well, don't worry," he said and brought her even loser if that were possible.

Hermione smiled, "That's good, I know you'll get high marks," Hermione noticed how close they gotten and she looked around them, "Draco," she warned and he kissed her unexpectedly. Hermione sighed within the kiss and deepened it which surprised him. He pushed her up against the wall and once he attacked her neck, "Draco," she breathed, "Anyone can see us."

"Then let them watch," he said as he marked her. Hermione groaned and gave in.

After awhile of more kisses and teasing each other Draco finally stopped because of Hermione's pleading, she than gave him a goodnight peck, "Good luck tomorrow," and she went inside her common room. Draco sighed as the portrait closed and he headed to his room as well.

**I know the ending wasn't that great, but I really wanted to update for you guys. I hope the chapter wasn't too boring because of their test taking, I just want this story to be as realistic as possible, realistically in the Harry Potter world that is. The next chapter is the final game, I think there are three left after this, I will update a lot this week so I can finish this story before Saturday because I will be gone for Hawaii until then, any ways please review, I need some feedback people!**


	19. The final game

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

**Ch. 19: The final game**

As the week of the N.E.W.T.S came to an end the Slytherin and Gryffindor team grew more anxious because the final game for the Quidditch Cup is approaching real soon.

The weekend after the exams the Slytherin team booked the pitch on Saturday for practice; the game will be that Thursday.

"Come on Baddock!" he yelled at his beater, "I know you are better than that!" the beater glared at him and he practiced some more on the other side of the pitch.

Draco groaned in frustration, this practice is not going well and they need to do better if they want to FINALLY beat Gryffindor on Thursday. Draco has been waiting since his second year to beat Potter and this time victory will be his.

Nott had the quaffle and Graham Pitchard was playing keeper and made it in. Draco sighed with relief because they finally put their heads into the game.

As Draco went around the field to observe his teammates he caught a glimpse of his brunette Gryffindor walking around aimlessly on the hill which is a mile off and looking at the pitch everyone once and awhile. He smirked to himself and in that moment his eyes locked with his hers and even though they are quite a few distance from each other, they both know what kind of emotion the other one is holding. Draco winked at her and went back to his practice.

--------

Saturday morning after breakfast Hermione decided to visit the quidditch pitch but knows she has to be inconspicuous because other house members can't watch the other team practicing, the professors call it an invasion of privacy, which Hermione understands. She just wants to catch a glimpse of _him_.

Which she did.

As she walked along the hill behind the pitch where she knows this hill can be seen, she sees the Slytherin team in all their glory and spotted Draco's blonde head. Moments later as if he felt eyes on him he maneuvered his broom around and their eyes met.

Even though they are far away from each other she can still tell what's behind those grey orbs of his; respect. He has respect for her, 'wow after all these years,' she thought. She smiled at him, he thought he saw him wink and he went back to his practice, 'well you are his girlfriend after all,' she thought once more, 'fake girlfriend,' the voice replied, 'how do you think he'll react when he finds out all of this has been a lie?' Hermione gasped at the sudden realization. 'What do I do?' Then the voice replied, 'We're back to that are we? You already made a promise to the girls, there's no going back,' it stated, 'But, I love him, I can't let him go through with all that humiliation,' the voice replied, 'Dang girl, you got it bad,' and the voice left just like that. Hermione thought angrily, 'some conscious I have' then she went back to the castle.

---------

The score is tied 10-10 and the final game between Gryffindor and Slytherin only started a half an hour ago and everyone is at their feet for the most anticipated game up to date.

Luna is sick at the hospital wing much to her disappointment because she has to miss the most important game and all, so Cho is commentating since she is Head Girl and Professor McGonagall thought it would be appropriate for her to take Luna's place, plus she knows plenty of Quidditch so that helps immensely.

"Dennis Creevey passes over the quaffle to fellow chaser Parvati Patil, she swerves pass Slytherin beater Vincent Crabbe just in time to not get knocked out by a bludger, she's just feet away from the Slytherin's goal post," she stopped commentating for a moment for the audience to see what's going on for themselves. Parvati throws the quaffles twirls around on her broom, hits the ball with the end of her broomstick but at the last second Blaise Zabini who is keeper for the other team caught it, "Awe, nice try Miss Patil," Cho stated and the Gryffindor side of the pitch groaned as they didn't receive any points, "The score is still tied 10-10."

Blaise throws the quaffle back in and Slytherin chaser Graham Pitchard catches it. Up in the air Harry glares at the Slytherin team. All he is thinking is the Cup, he must win that Cup, it'll be humiliating for him if he doesn't win that Cup, because all his years of practice, wins, and hard work leads up to this. Then the cheering of the Gryffindor team made him pull out of his reverie, 'Did we score?' he thought as his heart raced. He searched the pitch frantically to see what he missed then Cho said over the speaker, "That was an amazing stunt by Gryffindor chaser; Dennis Creevey, the score is now 20-10," Harry beamed with pride and looked over at Malfoy who is a few feet away from him and the blonde looked at him angrily. Harry smirked this time at him and Draco's opened his mouth because he obviously wasn't suspecting that reaction from him. Draco turned back to the game and asked for a time out. Madame Hooch blew her whistle and the Slytherins all went around Draco, "The Slytherins get a minute and a half for their time out," called out Cho.

"What is it Drake?" Crabbe asked him.

"That's all you can say after what just happened? We're loosing right now," he said angrily," Crabbe gave him a look and mouthed 'oh'.

"Look, I am sorry, but we really need to step it up a little, I—we can't loose, got it? I've waited since my second year to win this Cup against Gryffindor and we are going to get it," he said with triumphant.

"Yeah!" his team cheered.

Draco grinned at their enthusiasm then Chang's voice interrupted him, "Thirty seconds left for your time out Slytherins."

His team looked at him and Draco said, "Let's show these Gryffindors no mercy, Nott, throw the quaffle over to Baddock and then you pass it over to Pitchard, keep passing to each other until you guys reach their goals, we have to confuse these Gryffindors and then they'll see how sneaky we really are. Slytherins on three," they all put their hands on top of each other's and Draco said, "one, two, three," then everyone yelled, "Slytherins!" and they all went back to their positions.

The chasers went by Madame Hooch to restart the game. She threw the quaffle and Theodore Nott caught it, "Yes!" Draco cheered and watched his plan unfold. Nott passed it onto Malcom Baddock just like he was ordered to do, then it was passed on to Graham Pitchard then back to Malcom but then Finnigan, the Gryffindor beater, knocked a bludger right into him and he fell to the ground. The Slytherins hissed angrily and everyone else cheered then the She Weasel caught it and scored.

Draco sighed in defeat and watched as his chaser went down, but as soon as he heard the noise that the other team scored he cursed and yelled, "Come on Blaise!"

"The score is now 30-10, Slytherin Keeper; Blaise Zabini better step it up if they want to win the Cup," said Cho, she glanced over at Severus Snape and he had a wild look in his eyes.

'Bloody hell, we're not going to win,' Draco thought miserably, but then he looked over at the Gryffindor stands and grinned as he spotted his Gryffindor princess. He beamed and all of a sudden his attitude changed, 'we will win, we just have to,' he thought positively, 'I am not going to let Potter be the hero again, it's my time,' Draco settled on that thought and went around the pitch to find the snitch and in no time he found it hovering slightly over the teacher's stands, like it was waiting for him. 'Yes!' he thought and his heart raced. He leaned forward onto his broom and flew towards the teacher's stands, "Draco's heading this way, what's he up to?" Cho said over the speaker with a confused tone. Then he stretched out his arm and went faster on his broom passing the teacher's stand making them all gasp as a gust of wind went pass them, "Oh, Draco Malfoy has spotted the snitch!" the commentator exclaimed and stood up as did the rest of the professors.

Draco shook his head, 'why does the commentator always have to mention when the seeker caught a glimpse of the snitch? I bet Potter is right behind me now,' he turned around and sure enough he was right. He's merely a few feet behind him.

"…and Harry Potter is right at his tail!" the seekers heard Cho say to the audience.

'No, really,' Draco thought sarcastically and rolled his eyes. As he got closer to the snitch a realization dawned onto him; this will be the last game for him and Potter for that matter, the last time they will play against each other and grasping the snitch. The last time either of them will know what it feels like to win or loose for their team. Draco smirked at his realization and promised to himself that he will make these last few moments with Potter on the field something that neither of them will forget and why is that? Because at that moment Draco caught the snitch.

"Draco Malfoy caught the snitch! Slytherin wins the Quidditch House Cup!" Cho's voice roared, "This is the first time in ten years that the Slytherin won the Cup for their house. Wow what an amazing game! The final score is 160-30!"

Draco and Harry already landed and Draco held up the snitch in the air as the Slytherins cheered for him and his team.

Harry looked over at Draco and knew he couldn't be mad; it was time someone else held the spotlight. Of course he's slightly disappointed, but what can he do? Nothing. So he just stepped over to the side and let everything around him unfold.

After awhile Harry tapped Malfoy's shoulder and the blonde glared at him, "Whoa Malfoy calm down, I just wanted to say congratulations, it's about time you won," he laughed and held out his hand.

Draco smirked, "Very funny Potter," he said sarcastically and surprisingly he shook Harry's hand, "I hope you don't forget this moment Potter, because that was our last quidditch game for us, just to let you know."

Harry stopped shaking his hand as that realization dawned onto him, 'Oh Merlin he's right,' he thought sadly and dropped his hand to his side. Harry looked around the field to remember all the good times he had playing and the bad of course, like the time he first caught the snitch, or the time he almost got killed by a rogue bludger and he lost all the bones in his arm. Harry laughed at the memory and went over to his Gryffindors.

"Sorry mate," Ron said sadly, "I thought we had it in the bag."

He looked over at his team as they had defeated faces and the girls were hugging each other and crying quietly, "It's okay," Harry said and his friends looked at him curiously.

"But w-we lost," Ginny sobbed.

"Yeah, but we played a good season, and Ginny and Dennis you guys have next year to win the Quidditch Cup for Gryffindor, I am alright with the outcome of the game," he said.

"But why?" asked a confused Ron, "Now we have to watch the bloody ferret take the victory and shove it in our faces."

"I don't think he'll do that and I think it's Malfoy's times to have his victory," Harry took a glance as Malfoy held up the Cup to show everyone.

Then the photographers from the _Daily Prophet_ and other editorials from the wizarding world came and took some pictures of the wining team, Malfoy himself with the Cup, both teams together and both seekers together away from their teams. Then the photographers also took a picture of Gryffindor and Slytherin Head of Houses; Professors McGonagall and Snape.

All the chaos finally ended, the two teams went to their respective showers and of course the Slytherins were going to have a huge victory party and so will Draco himself with a certain Gryffindor

**Hey guys, sorry this chapter was posted a little later than usual. I was going to post it yesterday but I had writer's block. Also, I think there are two chapters left, maybe three, I am not sure, I really do hope you liked this chapter, it took awhile for me to write it, quidditch is not that easy, I am telling you that now. The next chapter is his birthday and it's finally a chapter from the movie, I will update tomorrow morning for sure 'cause I already have that written, please review!**


	20. Birthday extravaganza

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

**Ch. 20: Birthday extravaganza **

Well the night, has finally come. Yep, it's the day of Draco's birthday party and it's almost time. It's at seven and it doesn't start for another two hours. It's Saturday night, which makes it even better for everyone. The people that were hired by Lucius Malfoy are putting the last finishing touches in the Great hall, where the event will be held, and in the back of the spacious hall the Weird Sisters are setting up.

Upstairs the birthday boy himself is getting ready and wonder how will everything turn out tonight, and he can't wait to see a certain Gryffindor and hopes to dance with her. Draco is wearing silver wizarding robes this time with Italian black leather shoes, a grey collar shirt, and black pants His hair is hanging gracefully, he gave himself a haircut, but he has a few bangs just above his piercing bluish grey eyes. He took a deep breath and went out of the Heads tower and towards the Great Hall.

Up in the Gryffindor tower Hermione is filled with butterflies in her stomach. She told herself to calm down and everything will be okay, but it's not working. She looked at herself in the mirror. She did some thinking last night and decided to go back to her old look. Her hair isn't straightened any more, its back to its curly old self, but not as bushy. She's not wearing heavy make up like she has been, but she kept the sexy underwear. She chose a casual outfit tonight, even though everyone else will be dressed up. She is wearing a jean denim skirt and a double spaghetti strap; pink and white and white flip flops with a little heel. Harry, Ron, and Ginny are coming as well, but she told them they can go ahead, they're probably already there. Hermione took a deep breath, went out of her room, out of the portrait and went to the Great Hall.

Everyone is crowding in front the double doors of the Great Hall. As suspected the whole student body is dressed up like a muggle prom. They all looked at her because she's not dressed up like they are. She saw Draco in the front and went towards the back to avoid him; she didn't want to face him just yet, though she has to admit he looks pretty good tonight. Hermione shook those thoughts out of her head and went by Harry, Ron, and Ginny. She greeted them and noticed they are dressed up as well, 'well duh,' she thought stupidly. Harry has red wizarding robes, Ron has blue ones, Hermione figured Harry helped paid for them went they had a Hogsmeade trip three weeks ago so everyone can buy their outfits for tonight. Luna has pink robes, and Ginny is looking pretty as always with yellow robes and her hair is up with a matching flower.

Hermione looked around and wondered where Cho, Hannah, and Pansy are. She still has to apologize to Hannah and Pansy, which will be done tonight. She spotted the group in the corner, obviously talking in hush tones. Cho is wearing purple robes, Hannah has turquoise ones, and Pansy has white ones. They all look beautiful as always. Hermione ignored them however, because she didn't want to deal with them right now, their time will come soon any ways. Hermione then noticed the professors in front of the awaiting crowd.

Dumbledore spoke first, "Alright everyone, first I would just like to wish Mr. Malfoy a happy birthday."

"Thank you sir," Draco said without a sneer for once.

The Headmaster smiled and continued, "Before we open these doors, I should remind everyone that this is a formal event and we should thank Lucius Malfoy for doing this and you all better behave yourselves, am I clear?"

Everyone nodded and without further ado, he opened the double doors and everyone went in. They all gasped as they took in their surroundings.

The Great Hall looks absolutely amazing, as it always does, but with minor changes, okay major changes. The colors are green and silver of course, so it kind of looks like under the sea. There are snakes and Malfoy crests hanging around for decoration and Professor Snape charmed the stage so green fog will come out and just like at the Yule Ball the four tables for the Houses are gone and instead there are little tables with bar stools to sit on and the tables either have green, black, or silver table clothes with a candle in the middle of the table.

People were still wishing him a happy birthday and Draco thanked them all. Everyone screamed as the Weird Sisters started playing their first song. Draco however is looking around for a certain someone and can't find her anywhere, 'she won't stood me up on my birthday would she?' he thought worried.

As far as Draco could see everyone is having a good time. He went over to his friends and sat with them. He had a lot of butterbeer and treats. It's been two hours since the party started and he still hasn't seen Hermione.

On the other side of the room Cho, Hannah, and Pansy grouped together and the Head Girl said, "Okay, I have Snape's protector ready to go in the front and the screen is hooked up as well, all we need to do is wait till Hermione and Draco are on stage together and we'll show the footage we put together for everyone to see."

The girls smirked in agreement and couldn't wait to unfold their mischievous plan that they worked so hard on all year.

After the song ended everyone clapped and cheered and Blaise went on stage, "Everyone give another round of applause for the Weird Sisters!" the audience clapped and cheered louder, "Alright, alright calm down. It's Draco Malfoy toast time. Draco get up here man," once again they clapped and wished him happy birthday then he went on stage to join Blaise, "Alright check this out, a birthday comes once a year and now old pal, let's cut the cake and see who's giving you a spanking!"

Everyone looked as the boys got closer to the cake, Draco was about to cut it when two gorgeous girls in green bikinis popped out. All the guys cat called and the girls went on each side of Draco and the birthday boy just smirked highly of himself. Then everyone in the Great Hall started singing happy birthday. Hermione finally emerged through the crowd and Dominique noticed and wondered what's going to happen next. Everyone looked at Hermione as she made her way towards the stage, but something in the front of the hall caught they're attention more; Snape's protection went on.

Draco looked around and saw Hermione, "Hermione, hey you made it! Come wish me happy birthday," Hermione saw the smile on his face, a true smile, and thought that this is going to be harder than she thought. He pulled her up onto the stage and watched the footage. So far it is just random people in the school wishing him a happy birthday.

Hermione said quietly, "Draco that's not why I am here," he didn't hear her comment and faced her in front of the crowd. People started murmuring and started to clap lightly and they all wore confused expressions as to what is going on.

As the footage kept playing Draco came on and started saying, "'so Hermione just something to show you and whoever wants to know that I am whipped,'" it was when he was about to give her the ring. Then there is footage of them about to go on his broom and Draco came on again from the footage, "'you're the one Hermione,'" and everyone manly girls in the crowd went "awe," then back to the footage, "'look I've never done this before so…'"

Then the Draco behind her whispered in her ear, "this is wicked, huh?"

They watched the protector again and Draco is saying, "'I am not exactly sure how it goes, will you be my girlfriend?'"

Everyone in the crowd started cheering and then different footage came on and it was Hermione, "Draco Malfoy, there's only one guy out there for me…'"

"Oh no!" whispered Hermione and she ran across the room, ""But you are not…'" said the Hermione on the footage and all of a sudden it shut down.

The audience groaned and Hermione went back on stage closer to Draco, "What's going on?" he asked confused.

"Um," started Hermione and whispered, "Draco, I have something to say," then she said a little louder, but only so he can hear, "this entire time, I've been pretending to be bunch of stuff that I am not so…you would fall me."

Then a voice in the back said, "Louder!"

"What's the deal?!" someone in the corner shouted, everyone started murmuring in agreement, clearly confused as well.

Hermione used the _sonorous_ spell on her so everyone else can hear, "We were trying to break your heart, so you would know what it felt like."

"'We?'" asked Draco.

Hermione pointed to Cho, Hannah, and Pansy and the girls looked anywhere but up at the stage.

"Oh, I get it," said Draco and nodded his head, "Well hey…" he paused and try to accept the reality of what just happened, "you girls pulled it off," he took uneasy breaths and said, "yeah…it worked," and looked straight into her eyes.

Hermione shook her head. She took her off the ring, gave it to him and said, "I am sorry."

The crowd started speaking in hush tones then someone shouted, "What's going on? You guys breaking up?!"

Hermione took a deep breath and said, "Look, this entire time I've been lying about who I am, but I am done pretending. This is the real me, this is Hermione."

A boy in the front called out, "Hey Hermione!"

"Yeah?" she asked with surprise, and then she gasped as she got drenched with butterbeer.

"You're ruining the party!" the same boy complained and everyone in the audience laughed and cheered.

Cho in the corner said, "That is so not fair!"

"Oh no," said Hannah and all three girls went on stage. Then Hannah said to Hermione, "This is our fault, you don't deserve this."

Cho conjured up a towel and gave it to her. Hermione looked at Hannah and Pansy and started saying, "I am sorry…" she was going to continue but then Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape went on stage.

Dumbledore spoke first, "Alright this has gone too far!"

McGonagall said, "You!" and pointed to the boy who threw the butter beer, "should be ashamed of yourself! Fifty points from Hufflepuff and detention Monday night."

"I don't know, nor do I care what's going but…" said Snape and Cho intervened.

"It's alright professors; I think I can handle this."

The three aged wizards looked at the Head Girl. They thought about it and stepped aside. Cho smiled, she used the _sonorous_ spell as well and faced the crowd, "Hey! So big deal she lied."

Then Hannah yelled out, "What, like you've never lied before?"

Pansy said, "Exactly! You should all be throwing drinks at each other!

"Yeah!" interrupted Hannah.

"Not her," finished Pansy.

Then all three girls gasped as they all got splashed with butterbeers also. The crowd started cheering and laughing again. Dumbledore was about to settle this mess when Draco faced everyone, "Everyone shut up! Look…they're right, all right? We all do it. I lie. I pretend who I am whatever I need to get girls."

"And it worked dude!" a Gryffindor fourth year exclaimed in the middle.

Then two Slytherins guys a year below him said, "You're the man!" and bowed down like idiots.

Draco continued, "No, I am not saying it's a good thing---"

"It's a great thing!" he got interrupted by the same Gryffindor.

Draco sighed and went on, "Guys…What I am trying to say is, it's wrong."

Once again the same Gryffindor replied, "They're ain't nothing wrong with hookin' up with the fines girls in the school!"

Everyone started cheering. Dominique in the corner shook his head and rolled his eyes, Then the crowd started chanting, "Malfoy! Malfoy! Malfoy!"

The girls looked at Draco with annoyed expressions. Draco faced them and shrugged and didn't know what else to say, so he just smirked. Hermione huffed; she grabbed some cake and threw it at Draco. Everyone gasped and started laughing. The girls couldn't believe what just happened. Draco looked at her with shock and amazement. Then he grabbed some cake and threw it at Hermione, Hermione gasped in horror and soon the other girls and Blaise joined in on the cake fight. Then everyone in the crowd started to have a food fight of their own and started throwing drinks, food, and candy, anything they can grab and threw it at each other. The professors tried to stop the mess but it was no use, so they joined in as well.

**Haha, yay a food fight! Imagine that at Hogwarts? Hoped you liked this chapter, please reviews, one more chapter to go!**


	21. Starting over

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

**Ch. 21: Starting over **

The next Monday before Transfiguration, Hermione saw Draco down the corridor and called out his name. He turned around and they faced each other.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," she replied, "Wow you look…clean."

They both laughed and thought of the food fight, "Thanks, you look pretty clean yourself," said Draco.

Hermione laughed again, "Thanks," she sighed, "Listen; I shouldn't have thrown the cake----"

"Granger stop," he interrupted her and chuckled, "I deserved the cake in the face."

Hermione grinned, "Yes, yes you did."

To her surprise Draco laughed at that and said, "Look, why don't we start over? Forget everything we've been through in the past and just be Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger, just two teenagers, and I am going to start telling the truth now, I mean it, so truce?"

Hermione smiled for what seemed like the umpteenth time, "Sure, I like that, friends?" and she took out her hand.

"Friends," answered Draco and shook her hand, but pulled her closer for a hug, which was unexpected for her. When they pulled apart Hermione grinned and he said, "So, I'll see you around?"

Hermione nodded, "Yeah see ya."

Draco however is hoping for a second chance with her.

--------

"So, it took us twelve bottles of shampoo and two days to get the cake out of our hair," said Hermione. She, Cho, Hannah, Pansy, who are friends again, including Harry, Ron, and Ginny are all outside by the lake and are actually getting along famously, "but you know what? It was all worth it."

Everyone laughed and agreed.

Then a voice is calling her and Hermione turned around. It is Dominique to her surprise, "Hey Hermione," he said and smiled.

Hermione smiled at him and waved, she looked at her friends and said, with her finger up "Um, give me a sec," and she walked towards him.

They walked away from her group and he started saying, "So things didn't quite work out with my lab partner and I---"

"What happened this time?" Hermione asked concerned.

He chuckled and said, "No I…look, potions does suck without you."

Hermione smiled and he said, "So, what do you say? Lab partners?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am sure," he answered, "You're perfect Hermione," her breathe got caught in her throat for a second but then he started stuttering, "Um, I-I mean you know 'cause you're uh…smarter than me," they both laughed and he said, "Yeah…well I'll see ya around."

"Yes we will," said Hermione and walked back to her group.

Before she could reach everyone she was attacked by Pansy, "You totally have a crush on the other Malfoy."

"She'll definitely need our help with this one," said Hannah.

Cho gasped, "I just bought more mirrors and a new pin! We can do a full frontal attack."

Hermione shook her head, "Uh no, I have my eye on someone else, let's just hang out tonight, okay?"

"Hang out? Where's that going to go on my application to St. Mungos?" asked Cho. They all laughed and shook their heads.

---------

Three weeks later graduation has finally arrived. The seventh years couldn't be anything but anxious. They all have there the graduation robes to the house that they belong too. Hermione is wearing red, Draco is wearing green, Cho is wearing blue and Hannah is wearing yellow and so on.

Everyone is lined up in alphabetically order and grouped by their houses. Professor McGonagall turned up in front of the awaiting crowd, "Everyone please settle down," she ordered and almost immediately everyone topped talking and stopped fussing around, "good. Now, all of you remembered graduation rehearsal a couple days ago, right?" everyone nodded their heads 'yes' and she continued, "excellent, as soon as I open these doors, just go to your respective seats and we'll start as soon as we can," everyone nodded again and she opened the doors.

Once again the Great hall looked different, the four house tables are gone and are replaced with wooden chairs aligned on each side, like a wedding and right now they are filled with loved ones of the graduates.

The Ravenclaws were in front and the Head Girl is in front of the group. They all sat in the first row to the left and Cho sat closest to the aisle. Then the Slytherin came in and of course Draco led the group. They sat in the front of the right side then Draco sat across from Cho. Soon afterwards the Gryffindors came in and sat behind the Slytherins then the Hufflepuffs came in and sat behind the Ravenclaws.

"Will the Head Girl please come up to the stage and say a few words for our graduating class," announced Professor Dumbledore.

Cho got up and went up to the podium, "Fellow classmates, professors, school representatives, and loved ones, thank you for coming on this very important day for us," she paused for a moment and continued, "We've come along way to get were we are now, we've seen more things, dangerous things, than anyone should've seen especially people our age," everyone in the crowd nodded their head in agreement, "As I look at all of you I actually remember the first time I met each and everyone you, whether it was in on our first train ride here, on the boats as first years, in our common rooms on our first night, or in our classes. Each one of you has changed me before I came to Hogwarts and I am grateful for that," she paused again and took a deep breathe, "So, as I stand here today representing this amazing class of brilliant, young minds, I am honor to say; congratulations to the class of 1997, we did it!" she smiled really wide, everyone clapped and the students cheered.

Cho got off the stage and Professor Dumbledore stood up once more, "Thank you Miss Chang, everyone please give a round of applause for your Head Girl," everyone clapped and cheered again and some guys even cat called. The Headmaster ignored that and continued, "Now, if you would please welcome our Head Boy; Draco Malfoy," there was clapping again and Draco went up to the podium, "Thank you Professor Dumbledore," he said with the utmost respect. Dumbledore nodded, smiled politely and sat back down next to Minerva McGonagall.

Draco continued, "This year has been quite an unusual journey for most of us," he then eyed Hermione, Cho, Hannah, and Pansy, everyone quietly laughed, mostly the students of course because they knew what he was talking about and so the Head Boy continued, "I think this year defined us who we are, as students and as individuals, maybe this year made us realize where we want to go in life, perhaps some of us will become workers at Gringotts, or reporters for the _Daily Prophet, _famous Quidditch players, even professors here at Hogwarts because we just can't seem to let go of this place to what some of us called home, or one of us might even become Minister of Magic," he paused for a moment, "but wherever life takes us and whatever what we decide to become, just remember where it all started and never regret it, without further ado, congratulations to the class of 1997," he finished, stepped off and the audience gave him a standing ovation.

Professor Dumbledore took the stage again, "Now, as the professors and I call your name come up here to receive your diploma," the first row of students on Cho's side stood up first, then the first row of students on Draco's side. As Cho received her diploma she raised it up in the air with a big smile and everyone cheered loudly for her. The same went for Draco.

As Hermione stood up she took a deep breathe, 'calm down, there's nothing to be nervous about, you're almost done here, just one more thing and its waiting right in front of you,' she thought and sure enough she stood there frozen on the stage.

"Miss Granger," she heard someone call out her name to get her diploma.

She looked up and noticed that it was Professor Dumbledore. She blushed at how ridiculous she probably looks right now, "Oh sorry."

"Quite alright miss, here you go," he said as he gave her the diploma.

Hermione grabbed it and smiled, "Thank you professor," but instead of shaking his hand she hugged him. Dumbledore stood motionless for a second but smiled and returned the gesture. Once they pull apart the Headmaster showed her the way off the stage.

-------

As soon as everyone got their diplomas and sat down, this time Professor McGonagall took the stage, "Once again congratulations to the class of 1997, you are now free to go into the real world as graduates!"

Everyone cheered and through their black hats into the air.

Hermione found Harry and Ron a couple rows behind her and gave them both a bone crushing hug, "Hermione can't breathe!" said Ron in between gasps.

"Oh sorry," she blushed and let go, "I am just so excited, we actually did it, can you believe it?"

"No," both replied.

Hermione laughed but then the sound of someone clearing their throat interrupted them. She turned around and found Draco.

"Hi," they both said at the same time.

As they laughed both Harry and Ron gave each other weird glances.

"You guys go ahead, I'll see you in a few," said Hermione.

"But Hermione," wined Ron.

"Ron stopped," said Harry and pulled Ron's arm, "Hermione's a big girl, she can take care of herself, she's proven that for the last seven years," he winked at her.

Hermione smiled and mouthed, 'thanks,' Harry nodded and he finally dragged Ron out of the way to leave them alone.

"Mind if we talk outside?" asked Draco.

"Sure," she answered and he led the way.

Once they were outside Hermione broke the silence, "Great speech by the way."

"Thanks, I almost choked," he laughed.

"Really, well there's something you don't see everyday," Hermione said with a smile.

"And what is that?" asked a confused Draco.

"Draco Malfoy is admitting he has a weakness."

"And what might that be?"

"Stage fright," she answered simply.

Draco scoffed, "I don't have stage fright thank you very much, my throat was just very dry…" he trailed off.

"Uh huh," she smirked.

"Hey that's my smirk," he laughed.

"Oh no, I stole your smirk what are you going to do about it Mister Head Boy," she teased.

He then took a step closer until they were mere inches away from each other. Hermione stopped smiling and looked up at his eyes, "Draco…"

"You should know that I don't like sharing things," he replied in a whisper.

"Well then, you are going to have to learn to share me," she replied. She knows what she's implying and she won't be ashamed in repeating it. She took another small step further.

So, now as he spoke his lips lightly brushed up against her, "I don't think so," and he collided his lips with hers in the gentlest kiss Hermione has ever receive from him.

As they broke apart Hermione smiled, "What now?"

"I know I've already done this but now I think it will be official," he said and took off his Slytherin ring, "this belongs to you," and he slid it onto her ring finger.

Hermione looked up at him then he asked, "Will you be my girlfriend, for real this time?"

"Well I don't know, I might have to think about that," she placed her index finger on her chin as she put a face of concentration.

Draco looked at her in shock, "I am just playing," she said and laughed. Draco led out a breath he didn't know he was holding, "Of course I'll be your girlfriend," she reached up and kissed him gently like he just did with her.

------

Draco and Hermione eventually made it back inside the Great Hall after a nice little snogging session and joined their friends.

Hermione found Cho, Hannah, and Pansy and told them the news. They all gasped and laughed at the turn of events, because they all thought she was going to end up with Dominique. Speaking of Dominique he went over to the group and shook hands with everyone. He hugged Hermione and told her no hard feelings and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Draco also grabbed Blaise so he won't be by his lonesome and soon came to realize that Gryffindors aren't that bad once you get to know them.

That night there was a graduation ball so once again the students dressed up in their best robes and danced the night away.

**Hey everyone, I hoped you liked this chapter, I hoped you liked their speeches, that was fun to write and I hoped you liked how they ended up together unlike the movie oh and I also hoped that the last bit of this chapter didn't seem too rushed. This was my first actual story and I am so glad I wrote it and that most of you guys enjoyed, I am also sad that it's over. This was a great experience for me and I want to thank each and every one of you who have reviewed and stuck with this story. I will be gone for a week from today so I will reply to all of your reviews when I get back. Also this won't be the last time you will hear from me in the Draco and Hermione department, I have a few ideas up my sleeve for another story coming soon, so look out for that. I guess the only thing left to say is; PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
